The perfect man
by lady von galaviz
Summary: AU, wolfram is a rich kid and to the eyes of everyone else it looks like he's living a pretty good life. but if you take a closer look you will see that it is not the case. with his mom getting her heart broken by losers he has to move around so much. R&R
1. dear diary

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE UM SO THIS IS CHAPTER 1 I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**p.s…. this is beta readied by my sister but only for the first chapter! **

**Also tomorrow is my birthday yay! Oh and I'm kind of busy with school and other stuff right now but I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you haven't already go check out my other story the [meeting that messed everything up]**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH**

**FULL SUMMARY: **wolfram is a rich kid and to the eyes of everyone else it looks like he's living a pretty good life but if you take a closer look you will see that it is not the case. with his mom getting her heart broken by loser's he has to move around so much. it is so hard for him and becuase of that and being fed up he does some things he never thought he would do! sorry i suck at summary's lol.

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

Dear diary, my name is Wolfram Von **Bielefeld** and today my mother has just given me the worst news of the year again and you will never guess what it is. Yes, that is right we are moving for the tenth time this year. I cannot believe this! How she could just decide something so big like moving on her own without discussing it with me first! Gush I hate moving and the worst part about it is that I am moving in the middle of the semester. That means I shall be the brand spanking new student. We all know what that means right? It means that everyone in that damn school will be giving me the eye all day. They will not even blink; they will just keep staring at me like I am some alien from another planet that eats all of them. What makes it problematic is that they continuously ask me the same questions over and over again!

What is your name? Where do you come from? My favorite is: How do you like our school? Are you freaking kidding me I only been here for less than an hour! How the hell should I know if I like your damn school? I have not even seen the cafeteria yet. I cannot even go to the bathroom because you are blocking my way by asking me all those annoying questions! It is always the same with every school I have ever been to and let me tell you I've been to more than you could imagine. Ok that's exaggerating, but still I have been to a lot of schools.

Ugh! This sucks why can't we just stay here in California? It was hard enough to move here so why can't we just stay? I am so tired of moving every time my mother gets her heart broken by some low life idiot that is not even worth a second of her time! I am so pissed off right now I just want…..

"Wolfie are you ready to go?" Mother asked from down stairs as I was writing in my dairy.

"Yes", I said reluctantly as I closed my diary and put it away in my book bag. Then I turned around to get one last good look at my room before meeting my family outside. So we could bark on our new adventure like mother always likes to say to our new home in Japan.

Lucky for us mother put me, Conrad, and Gwendal in class to learn Japanese one month before we were going to leave. This allowed us to know some of their language so that we would know how to speak a bit of their language. The great thing about me is that I am a fast learner so it wasn't hard for me to learn a new language in a month's time. "Apparently, I'm not the only one", I thought sarcastically because Conrad and Gwendal are speaking really good Japanese too.

I was finally pulled out of my thoughts by mother pushing me in the car or should I say the limousine. When I was in the limousine I took the seat next to the window, Conrad sat next to me in the middle, Gwendal by the other window, and mother sat on the other side looking at us with a smile.

"Conrad darling are you excited?" She asked after a while of staring and smiled.

"Well of course mother I can't wait to be in Japan", Conrad said as he returned the smile.

"Great", then she turned to Gwendal with the same smile and asked, "What about you Gwen?"

"Yes mother," Gwendal said grumpily, then added "I want to learn more about Japan myself." I look forward to being there.

"Oh that's wonderful Gwendal!" Wolfie what do you think?

'What about me, I asked?"

"Are you excited about our new adventure?" Mother asked me.

"I wouldn't call running away just because you got dumped once more".

"An adventure," I mumbled under my breath so she couldn't hear me.

"What was that Wolfie, I didn't hear you?" Mother said.

"Oh nothing, it's fine," I said annoyed.

I couldn't help sound annoyed I was just in a bad mood. I don't get how Conrad and Gewndal can be so happy about this move!

"Wolfie, are you alright?" Mother asked worriedly as I spaced out.

When I didn't answer right away she continued talking.

"I'm sorry honey I know you were finally starting to make some new friends here."

"It's no biggie," I said finally answering her.

"There are friends everywhere, right?" I asked sadly.

"Right! Wolfie it will be fun and I know you all are going to have a blast," as mother was telling us how much fun we were all going to have. I was trying to hold back from crying; and no I'm not a wimp, it's just been a long hard day.

"Mother," I said to get her attention and to stop babbling about how much fun our new home is going to be.

"Yes Wolfie?" She asked.

"How much longer?" I asked tiredly.

"We will be at the airport in an hour and from there it should take roughly eleven hours to travel," mother answered.

Oh great I sighed sarcastically. Eleven hours to travel being bored; I can't wait.

Well at least I have a lot of time to think about my life I thought jokingly. I had to laugh at that one. Why would I want to think about my life at the rate its going? Well I guess I could always write in my diary to pass some time, it is not like I have anything else to do. So I reached in my book bag, pulled out my diary and pen of course, and started writing.

Dear diary,

It's me again. Yeah that's right two whole pages in one day lol how great am I? You know I could go on for days about my lucky writers' pen, yeah that's right. I have one laughing out loud. But I'm not going to because I think that would sound pretty lame if someone just so happen to read it. I really hope that day never comes. How embarrassing would that be if it did? Well let's just hope I never have to find out. Anyways, oh just to let you know, I say _anyways _a lot so get used to it! Now back to the topic that I was just going to tell you: I was going to write a flashback. Yes a flashback! Are you ready? Are you? Well you better be because here it comes.

[FLASHBACK DIARY STYLE]

"Wolfram comes out already! Let me see!" My new found friend star yelled through the bathroom door.

"I locked myself in as I was changing in to my new clothes I just bought for the upcoming school dance here in California but I didn't want to come out of the bathroom after looking at myself though the mirror."

"Oh come out already!" She yelled again this time a little aggravated, but I guess I couldn't blame her I been in this bathroom for a long time now.

"Fine, I sighed. I'm coming out, so move."

"Oh Wolfram, you look awesome!" she said with stars in her eyes.

I assume that's how she got her name I laughed inwardly at my thoughts.

"Turn Wolfram, let me see the back side." she said smiling wildly. It kind of scared me so I did what she said without a fuss.

"I cannot believe that you talked me into going to the dance," I said turning like she asked me too.

"But I thought you said you've been to like a million schools," Star asked with a pout.

"Schools star a million, dances zero," I said back to her. It's a simple matter of self-preservation. I mean when you move around a lot you just don't let yourself get attached much less make plans to go to a school dance.

"I hate to break it to you Wolfram, but in exactly two months from now your streak is officially over," Star said proudly.

At that point I started thinking that she could be right, but just like always, before I could get a head of myself. I heard voices from downstairs.

What! Why? How could you? Mother said sounding pissed off and hurt.

"Cecilie just calm down please." her new found lover or to be more exact her soon to be ex-lover said.

"Out!" My mother yelled.

"Come on baba we can be civilized about this. Can't we?" he said.

"No! We can't and I said out! Oh and one more thing don't call me baba you jerk!" Mother at this point had so much anger it looked as if she had flames flowing down her face.

"You have to be an idiot to go near her right now," I thought as I heard the front door slam shut from my bedroom.

My friend looked at me worriedly as I told her I would be right back as I left the comfort of my bedroom to go face the awaiting doom downstairs.

When I got there I saw my mother on her hands and knees crying her heart out. I guess she must have heard me come in to the room because she then looked up at me and said," Wolfie pack your things were moving," then she hurriedly went towards her room.

I just stood there motionless not knowing what to do or what to say after a while of just standing there. I remembered that I still had Star in my room, so I socked my head a few times to clear it then want back up stairs.

"Star it looks like I'm not going to the dances after all," I said not knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean?" Star asked innocently.

"I'm moving."

[END OF FLASHBACK DIARY STYLE]

Oh right! Did I mention we cried a little and again I am not a wimp! It was a really sad day; 'leave me alone' I wrote.

"Wolfram?" Mother called.

"Yes," I asked not looking at her still holding my diary.

"We're at the airport let's go," she said.

"We are?" I said. Wow time flows and here I thought it was going to be a life time!

I wrote one last thing in my diary.

"Yes, now come on or we're going to miss our flight," mother said.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," I said as I put away my diary for the second time today.

Last note in diary; goodbye California….

A/N: hey guys so this story is an AU I thought of it because of a few reasons. I'm not going to tell you what they are; you have to figure them out yourself. lol I hope you enjoyed this story and I will try to update as soon as possible!

NOTE: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. I can't believe it's I spy

**[A/N: hey guys so here's chapter 2 and I'm so sorry for the late update it's just and maybe you already know this but I had my birthday on the 8 but I celebrate it on the 7 and the 8 and somewhat of the 9 so as you can see it was a long birthday! And sadly I got sick after that lol so I wasn't able to write anything for a while. But enough with my excuse please forgive me *bow* head in shame! Also this chapter is un-beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes but I only had a shot time to write this chapter. But I wanted to get this chapter out I made you guys wait for too long so I hope you enjoy!] **

**Birthday wish: **ok I know this is late but I just wanted to wish Nickesha a happy birthday um I think it was a few days before mine let me know if I'm right. But anyways I hope you had a good birthday!

**Warning: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

"Wolfie- whisper."

"Wolfie- whispers a little louder."

"Wolfie- whispered even louder or in other words half yelled.

"Wolfram!" Mother yelled this time to get my attention since whispering apparently wasn't working for her.

"What?" I yawn because I was woken up from a really good dream by my mother yelling my name.

Gush, the one time I actually have a good dream I get woken up from it I thought. could this day get any worse?

"Wolfie, let's play a game".

"Apparently it can I thought sarcastically; Mother I don't want to play a game I'm tired.

"Oh come on wolfie we been on this plane for hours now, I'm bored, don't be like that it will be fun. Hey I know what we can play I spy mother said excitedly as she clapped her hands together repetitively.

"Mother," I have a better Idea let's play the quite game I said tiredly, as I moved around in my seat to get more comfortable.

"But that's no fun wolfie, play I spy with me pleases? Mother begged with her hands folded together and her bottom lip stuck out.

"Fine, I sighed but I don't see why you can't play this game with Conrad or gwendal?"

"Don't be silly wolfie there asleep" mother said smiling.

"Good for them I mumble, annoyed that they get to sleep and I don't.

"Okay wolfie, I spy with my little eye something blue guess what it is?"

"Um, my shirt I guessed because it was the only blue thing I could see at the moment. my eyes where still dressy from being woken up.

"Yay! Mother clapped, you did it wolfie you're so good at this game.

"Well it wasn't exactly that hard I said annoyed, as I look down at my shirt, then back at my mother.

"Hey it's your turn now wolfie mother said to me. she looked so happy I feel like I just have to oblige.

"Ok um… I spy with my little eye something brown" What is it I asked?

"Oh this is a hard one wolfie mother said looking around all over the plane hmmm let me see is it that brown bag over there?"

"No".

"What about are seats?" "there brown?" Mother asked.

"Nope."

"But wolfie I don't see anything else that's brown" mother said pouting.

"Do you give up?" I asked her with a slight smirk.

"Uh….

"Do you want a hint?" I asked beaning helpful.

"Yes! Please!," Mother yelled making everyone on the plane look at her weirdly.

How embarrassing I thought scorching down in my seat trying to hide my face as best as possible from the people on the plane.

"Anyways I whispered to avoid any more unwanted attention." Feet, I said.

"What?" "Feet?" Mother asked not quite understanding what I was saying.

"Yes, feet" I repeated your hint is feet.

"Feet are my hint?" She asked again to make sure.

"Yes," I said to confirm.

"Ok um is it something that you can wear on your feet?" Mother asked trying to get more information on what it is I have chosen for this round of I spy.

"Yes", I answered her.

"Is it shoes?" Mother asked.

"Yes, they are" I said.

"Is it your brown shoes?" Oh hey I just notice your shoes are brown too Mother said finally realizing that I was indeed wearing brown shoes.

"Yes you got it right". It is my brown shoes I said slightly happy for her, I don't know why though. It's just a stupid game of I spy, why would I be happy about that?" I asked myself.

"Wolfie let's play another…..

"Excuses me, ladies and gentlemen but we have arrived at our destination, one of the flight attendant will help you out. Thank you for flying with us, Have a nice day, the lady on the intercom said cutting mother off on what she was going to say.

Did you hear that wolfie we can get off this plane now go on and get your things while I go wake up Conrad, and gwendal, mother said cheerfully.

"Alright" I said as I got up from my seat and reached for mine and mothers carry bags. When I got them down I went to where mother, Conrad, and gwendal were.

"Oh wolfie there you are" mother said with a smile.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked when Conrad and gwendal were also standing with their bags in hand.

"Uh-huh, Conrad and Gwendal said still half asleep.

"Ok, I said still a little pissed off that they got to sleep longer than I did.

"All right then let's go" mother said and lead the way out as happy as can be the only one of us at the moment that actually is.

"We went to get the rest of our bags from the airport, and then went outside to get into the limousine. That was waiting for us outside, as the driver went to put away our bags into the trunk of the limousine then got into the driver seat and drove away to take us to our new home.

"As we were driving away to are new home I couldn't help but look out of the window at the scenery I happen to see when we were driving by.

"But I think by looking at everything outside just made me even more upset because i know we'll be leaving this place soon anyways like we always do, so what's the point.

"Where here" I heard mother say bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" "Where here I asked?"

"Yes wolfie" mother said smiling come on boys let's get out and take a good look at are new home.

"Fine, I said. Not interested in finding out anything about our new home let alone what it looks like I thought as I got out of the limousine along with Conrad, and gwendal.

"Oh wow look at this place its beautiful don't you think?" Mother asked.

"Yes of course" mother Conrad said with a smile like usual.

"It looks nice" gwendal said frowning like usual too.

"Whatever, I said laughing inwardly at Conrad and gwendal's same old expressions.

"Wolfie, don't say it like that it's going to be perfect mother said then started walking to the front door with the key to the house in hand.

"She unlocked the door and went inside only to be greeted by the maids and butlers that we already knew for years. They happen to move with us every time we move. I wonder what about their family though I'm sure it's hard on them to keep moving around like this. Not being able to see their family and all but mother insisted that they come with us. She Said's that they are family to us and that she doesn't want to hire any knew unnecessary staff when she already has them.

"Come boys go find your new rooms mother said from inside the new house bringing me out of my thoughts once again.

"Ok we all said in unison then made are way inside and up the stairs to go find are new rooms like mother had said to.

"Mother might call this place home, but I call it the place I'll say sayonara to in a few weeks. If I'm lucky enough to actually make it to a few weeks I thought aggravatedly. While picking out my new room and going in and shutting the door close not wanting anyone to bother me right now!

**A/N:** hey guys so I hope you like this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible but school is taking a lot of my time among other things lol anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't to occ. But let me know what you think!

DECATION: to my good friend kai and yumi-chan hamano!

NOTE: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. first day

**[A/N: hey guys so this is chapter 3 I hope you all been enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Um I will try to update as soon as I can but I been really busy lately with school and all.] **

**WARNING: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

><p>(wolfram's p.o.v)<p>

Dear diary, guess what? Today is my first night in my new home yet again. Dam I hate this and yes I know I've said this very same line more times than I can remember but it's the truth. And you know what the sad part is I'm actually getting good at this. I mean if all else falls I have a promising future as a professional mover lol. Are new home is big and extravagantly beautiful as always. I don't really care but I think that pretty much sums it up. Besides that it's getting late, and I'm wiped so I guess it's time to hit the sheets even though I have absolutely no Idea which boxes they're in. I should really go get a maid to help me with that. Goodnight!

"Wolfie it's time to get up!" Mother yelled in a sing-song way bursting through my door with a big huge smile on her face. Really how can anyone be this happy in the morning? I thought half asleep while trying to get use to the bright light outside I really should have close my curtains before I went to sleep last night I thought anger at myself because my eyes hurt.

"Mother can't you knock?" "What if I was changing in here?" I asked as I set up and pulled the covers unwilling off of me.

"Oh wolfie don't be silly I've seen you naked before…." Mother smriked. "Or do I have to remind you that you use to run around naked all the time when you were two years old?"

"No! God no! please don't ever Minch that to anybody" I said in a panicky way.

"But wolfie you were so cute I just have too….."

"Mother!" I yelled cutting her off. I did not want to hear the ending of that sentence I had a bad feeling that I knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

"Aww wolfie your so mean" mother sighed then added. "You should get ready for school or you'll be late Conrad and gwendal have already left. I was going to make them wait for you but seeing that you sleep in…. I just let them go. Your uniform is in your closet."

"Ok" I said not caring one bit that they left before me. It's not like I want to be there anyways I thought apathetically.

"Alright then, breakfast is down stairs come and get it when you're done; I'll be right here if you need me" mother said and close my door.

When the door was close I got up and looked at the clock on my bed side table it read 6:30am, and school starts at 7:30am, so I have about an hour to get there if I want to make it on time but to tell you the truth, I don't. But it's not like I have a choice so I might as well get ready for another boring day in the life of a teenage gypsy I laugh a little bit at that last part.

As I was getting ready I couldn't help but think about how tired I was. "Why can't school be at a later time like noon or something?" I asked out loud as I made my way into my bathroom to take a quick shower, comb my hair and brush my teeth. when I was done I went over to my closet and got my uniform that I was required to wear down from its hanger and put it on.

Next, I went over to the long mirror to look myself over I can't say I look bad but It's not exactly my style either. But now that I think about it, it's the first time I have ever had to wear a school uniform before.

"Well at least one good thing come out of it, mother can't try to make me wear a dress like she always tries to. I avoid it at all cost the best I can but, this way I don't have to anymore because you are not allowed to wear anything but this uniform to school I thought slightly happy for the first time since I got here. I laugh a little bit at that then pick up my diary and put it in my book bag and made my way down stairs for breakfast.

After breakfast I want outside and got into the limousines, that was waiting to take me to school. I didn't eat as much as mother wanted me to but I wasn't that hungry. I don't know what it is but every time I have to go to a new school I could never eat that much".

"Where here, young master wolfram" the driver named Bob said. "I'll pick you up at 4:15pm, right here."

"Ok," I said. I took a deep breath and step out of the limousines once Bob open the door then made my way tours the entrance.

"Young wolfram, wait!" Bob yelled.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks to look back at him.

"When he didn't answer right away I started to get annoyed. what?" I asked again this time a bit louder.

"Good luck" Bob finally answered.

"Uh… thanks" I mumble then turned back around and started walking again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: um ok I don't know what time school starts over there in japan I was just taking a guess. Also I don't know what time they get out. And I know this chapter is short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also if you want to ask anything about this story just pm me or write it in the review.**

**NOTE: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**P.S… HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT!**


	4. the same o same o but maybe not

**[A/N: hey guys so here's another chapter I hope you enjoy!]**

**WARNING: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh

"What?" I screamed in my head as I was walking to the door to the entrance of the school. because everybody was staring at me even though I know this would happen it still piss me off. It's like they never saw a new student before I just want to go up to the guy smiling at me like there's no tomorrow and punch his lights out. And yell stop staring at me!

"It's irritating watching them watch me" I laugh at that looking down trying to hide my face so they wouldn't see my smile and get the wrong idea especially that idiot over there with a big smile on him face.

Bam!

"Ouch! That hurt" I said getting up from the floor that I fall down on apparently I bumped in to something I thought looking down to see what it was.

"But there on the floor next to me laid a boy that looked around my age rubbing his head he had the blackest hair and eyes I have ever seen. I have to admit he is awfully cute. But he seem to be in a lot of pain" I thought starting to get worried.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said to him when he finally look up at me he wore this shocked expression on his face when he saw me. I wonder why?

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Um…. Yes and no it's my fault I was the one that wasn't looking where I was going." the boy said blushing.

"How cute" I thought here I said putting my hand out to help him up.

"Ah… thanks" he said still blushing.

"You're welcome wimp" I said smiling at him while he blushes at me.

"Hey!" I'm not a wimp!

"Yeah, yeah so what's your name wimp?"

"Not a wimp!"... Uh it's Shibuya Yuuri.

"Well yuuri," my names wolfram von Bielefeld.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you wolfram" yuuri said scathing the back of his head with a goofy looking smile on his face.

"Likewise" I said laughing inwardly at his goofy smile.

"So are you new here wolf?" I never saw you before.

"Wolf?" I thought. "Um yes."

"Really?" "That's great do you want me to show you around?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of finding my way by myself I'm not a wimp like you" I snorted.

"Not a wimp! Fine then I won't help you" yuuri said then turned around to the other direction and left with this determined look on his face.

"What was that?" I asked. "Did I say something wrong maybe I should apologize" I thought. "Sigh, I really got to get my temper under control."

"I guess this is my first class" I thought out loud as I stood in front of the classroom door I toke another deep breath before going in.

"When I walked in all I heard were gasps, kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "And what a pretty boy".

"I mean I know I'm supposed to be used to it and all". "I had to go through this in my previous schools too but I wish they would all just shut up it's really starting to get annoying" I thought.

"Class please settles down" the teacher said to get everyone to be quite.

"I silently thank her and made my way to the front of the class to give the teacher my note from the office that told her I was a new student. But it was pretty obvious that I was new so why would I need to give her a note telling her that?" it's so stupid I thought.

"Well Whatever" I said giving the note to her. the teacher had red hair and eyes.

"I see so your name is wolfram?" I'm Anissina von karbelnikoff. but you can just call me Miss Karbelnikoff ok?

"Ok, I said back to her.

"Um let's see where to put you?" Miss Karbelnikoff asked out loud looking for an empty seat Which we both came to find it was a bad idea because…

"Oh miss, right here he can seat beside me!" A girl with brown hair and eyes yelled out.

"No miss put him by me!" Another girl yelled she had brown hair too but this time she had gold eyes instead of brown.

"No me!" a girl with black hair and light pink eyes said.

"No!" "Meeeeeeeee!" "Pleases!" Misses!

"Will you all be quite?" Miss Karbelnikoff yelled at the girls that become quite fast after that. I don't blame them the look on Miss Karbelnikoff face scared me too. The bad part was I was standing right next to her.

"Hey I know where you can seat" Miss Karbelinkoff finally said. after calming down a bit and sadly I was with her every step of the way before that happened.

"Where?" Everyone in the room especially the girls asked with hopeful hearts.

"Right there, she pointed to a seat and everyone looked at where she was pointing too and so did I and what or more like who I saw was"….

"Yuuri?" I thought. surprised to see yuuri here why didn't I notice him earlier? I asked myself.

"Yuuri raise your hand so wolfram can see you." the teacher said to yuuri as he raises his hand for me even though I already know who he was but the teacher didn't know that.

"Over there wolfram you can seat right in front of yuuri" Miss Karbelinkoff said pointing to the seat in front of yuuri.

"I could hear all the females sigh in despair and same of the boys too."

"But I didn't' care I was just happy I get to seat next to yuuri and now I can apologies to him properly. And maybe something more he is cute after all."

**[A/N: hey guys sorry it wasn't exactly as long as I wanted it to be but I hope you enjoyed it anyways? And um this chapter didn't exactly go where I wanted it to so let me know what you think. Ok? I wrote this chapter in like an hour or so and I'm so tired so I hope it doesn't sound rushed but it's like 12:57am and I'm so tired but I wanted to get this chapter written and uploaded again let me know what you think!]**

**NOTE: please don't forget to review!**


	5. that's funny

**[A/N: hey guys sorry for the late update but I've been busy like always lol but um I hope you enjoy this chapter. and I will try to update as soon as I can! Also this story is more for me to be creative while the meeting that messed everything up is my baby so it might take a while before the meeting that messed everything up is updated. sorry about that in advance. One more thing I'm trying to keep them in charters as much as possible but this is an AU after all so it will be occ and I was just having so much fun writing this so please tell me what you think. I'll shut up now anyways enjoy once again!]**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh

**WARNING: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

"Ow, what the?" I looked down to see a piece of paper crumbled up into a tight ball. I sighed then bent down to pick up the crumbled up piece of paper on the floor by my desk. Dam, I been in this classroom for what feels like hours now.

"Miss Karblnikoff keeps rumbling on about some new invention of hers that she has made and something about woman rights. and how much man suck blah, blah, blah, blah" I thought. Laughing on the inside. I don't know what she has planned for that new invention of hers but I don't think I want to find out.

"Any who" I whispered. as I unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said.

"Dear hotty"

"I'm the girl who seated five rolls next to yours at the end by the door. I have brown hair and golden eyes. Will you please with sugar on top goes out with me?" Signed, your secret admirer XOXOXO

"Secret admirer? Ha-ha-ha-ha but you just told me who you were. Ha-ha-ha I mean I could just follow what it says on here and easily find out how you are. I mean that is just stupid secret admirer what the hell ha-ha" I laugh inwardly. Trying my best to hold in my laughter it was pretty difficult with the way things were going. I thought starting to get a headache.

"Maybe I should write this mystery girl back" I said sarcastically. With a little chuckle that for the life of me couldn't hold in but luckily for me know body heard….

"Bielefeld!"

"Ah fuck me running" I thought. Um… yes Miss Karblnikoff I spoke shyly.

"Is something funny?" Mr. Bielefeld.

"Uh… no… I just like… what you were talking about… yes that's it I just like what you're talking about. you know with the invention and ah…. Thing ha-ha" I laugh nervously.

"Ok then, I'm glad someone was paying attention" miss karblnikoff said. glaring at the rest of the class they all smiled guiltily at her as she went back to what she was doing in the first place.

"I sighed, in relief I can't believe she bought it" I thought for sure that excuse was dumb but I guess it wasn't for her to believe it. Yeah right, I laugh slightly I made sure this time no one heard me. That is so funny anyways on to more important things ha-ha yeah right again. I need to write that girl back and tell her I'm not interested. So I got one sheet of paper from my notebook that was in my bag and wrote the following…..

"Dear secret admirer, I am sorry to have to tell you this but I already like someone else. Yours truly wolfram.

"After writing the short note I folded it up into a square and then looked up to see who I was giving it to. I counted five rolls next to mine then look at the end by the door there were only 3 people that I saw one with black hair and light pick eyes I remember her as one of the girls that wanted me to seat next to them. The next one was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes well that's definitely not her" I thought sarcastically.

"The last one was a girl with brown hair and golden eyes. Bingo!" I thought. With a small smile and then turned behind me. Yuuri I said quietly.

"What?" he whispered back trying not to get caught.

"Here pass this to someone and tell them to keep passing it around in tell it gets to the girl over there. I pointed to the girl with brown hair and golden eyes. Ok?"

"Why?" Yuuri asked glaring at the note in my hand. Is he jealous? I asked myself smiling at how cute yuuri was being right now I decide to play along.

"Well, I just needed to tell that girl something in private if you know what I mean" I said with the sexiest grin I could master at the moment without laughing at yuuris adorable expression.

"So?" I asked still grinning.

"Fine, yuuri said pouting as he tap the person next to him and told him what he was supposed to do with the information that I gave him. The boy nodded and passed on the note and so on and so on in tells it finally reaches the girl."

"I could hear her squealing from here when she found out it was from me. But then her expression turned sour once she read what the note said. She looked my way pouting I just smiled at her apologetically then turned to look back at yuuri."

"Hey yuuri?" I said to get his attention once again. he looked up at me pouting just like that girl is right now. What? He asked.

"I just thought that you should know that she asked me out. But I turned her down" I said with a smile.

"I don't care" yuuri said. But I could have sworn I saw a brief look of relief in his eyes.

"Right," I said smiling even bigger as I turned around to face the fount once again.

**A/N: hey guys so how were it good? Bad? Not sure? We'll let me know ok? Um again I'll try to update as soon as I can. And sorry if it's too occ but I had a good time writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**NOTE: please don't forget to review! I likely reviews! **

**DEDICATION: to everyone who has reviewed. **


	6. love

**[A/N: hey guys so I updated even though this chapter isn't that long still anyways I just wanted to tell you that the rating on here might change because of further chapters to rate M! so let me know what you think? But enough with me Enjoy!] **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh **

**WARNING: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

[WOLFRAMS POV]

"Dear diary," current mood: agervated!

"Sigh, I'm so glad it's finally over I thought this day would never end. school is such a drag and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse they step it up a notch by giving me the weirdest teachers ever! Like Gunter von Christ for example he's my English teacher let me tell you this I have no words for that guy you'll have to meet him to understand."

"Then there's Adalbert von Grantz he's my math teacher. Let me lay it out for you that guy seems like he has something jammed up his ass. don't get me wrong they say that he's a nice guy once you get to know him but still….

"Also I can't forget about yozak Gurrier, my gym teacher. I couldn't forget about him if I tried and trust me when I say this I've tried. He's jolly as fuck I mean I could step on that guy's toes and I bet he wouldn't do anything about it. he reminds me of Conrad which is kind of scary but I've heard that he's a really nice guy in tell you rub him the wrong way then your see a side of him that's apparently very different from his personally at least that's what I've been told. I've also been told that if you do see it you don't come back the same person."

"I don't know what they meant by that but I don't think I want to find out. Oh and don't get me started on Anissina von Karbelnikoff, she is my science teacher. And she is just something else let's just say she scares the hell out of me and leave it at that."

"Who else?" I thought staring into space trying to remember the rest of my teachers names. I will tell you this I suck at remembering names it normally takes me sometime to remember. After a while I'll get it down but considering that it's only the first day….. *Sigh*, well you know what I mean anyways I said still thinking um… oh yeah lady jewel I don't know her full name but everybody just calls her lady jewel so… whatever.

"The thing about her is she laughs at the stupidest things like banana. For example this kid in class was telling his friend next to him about how hungry he was and how he couldn't wait in tell lunch time. He was naming off items that he had in his lunch box for lunch when" he said. he had a banana in his lunch boxes and she just burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"I just looked at her face expression and almost starting laugh myself by the way she's my art teacher. Then there's Gisela von Christ, she's my health teacher. I assume she's related to Gunter von Christ, in some way or another I'm not sure though. but on a more happier note she's not that bad now that I think about it she's probably the closes thing I have to having a normal teacher. And trust me on this that's saying something which is kind of sad if you think about it."

"Any who, besides that I'm really bored because I have to wait for Bob to get here which he is taking his sweet time if you ask me. Where is he? He told me that he would be here at exactly 4:15pm it's 5:00pm now. He better be stuck in traffic or something or I'm goanna be kicking butt and taking names." I wrote and started laughing.

"Young master wolfram?" bob said. Stopping my laughter as I looked up at him. Where were you? I asked sounding angry.

"Oh, sorry I was stuck in traffic" bob said with apologetically smile.

"Better be" I mutter trying to calm myself down.

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"Oh nothing I laugh nervously let's just go"

"Ok, bob said opening the door for me but before I got into the limousine I wrote two more lines in my dairy. Before putting it away in my bag and walking to the limousine and getting in as bob close the door for me and then got into the driver seat and we started on are way home.

"Last two lines in dairy: can you keep a secret? Well of course you can you're a diary after all. Lol"

"I'm in love with yuuri shibuya."

"On are way home I couldn't help but think about the last thing I wrote in my dairy. I'm in love with yuuri. maybe I should tell him? But what would I say? I mean I never confused my love for anyone before. What scares me the most is the thought of being rejected?

"Maybe I shouldn't confuse after all…."

**[A/N: so how was it good? Bad? Please let me know! Also let me know what you think about the rating changing to rate M? I know I told you guys that I would make this chapter longer well actually I said I'll try but still. I would have made It longer but I don't have time so sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways!]**

**P.S… let me know if I should continue this story or not?**

**NOTE: please don't forget to review!**

**DEDCATION: to everyone who has reviewed!**

***Have a good day or night everyone!***


	7. so embarrassing

**A/N: hey guys so I'm back again I hope it hasn't been that long since I updated but any who I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get the next one done soon… anyways enjoy!**

**Nickesha: **thank you for the wonderful reviews. It makes me feel really good when I get reviews like yours. It makes me want to write some more!

**Makyone: **thank you for reviewing!

**WARNING: **un-beta Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

"Wolfie! Your home" mother yelled. As she took my breath away by one of her beer hugs. Mother please, I just saw you this morning I said. Gasping for air as I finally escape her beer hug.

"But wolfie?"

"Mother please, I'm going up stairs" I said. Feelings tired of this day I just want to sleep it off in tell tomorrow.

"No wolfie, you can't" mother said. Stopping me from going up stairs. Why not? I asked confused. I'm sure I don't have anything to do. "Right?"

"Because we're going to your orientation of course. Now come on lets go" mother smiled. But I just got here I protested. I literally just walked through the door. why didn't you tell me about this sooner?

"Because you were at school sweetly."

"That's not what I meant….."

"Oh don't be like that wolfie, we need to go if we're going to make it on time." mother said walking past me out the door and ushering bob to follow her so we could leave for the so called orientation.

"Dam, this sucks ass" I thought. As I sighed in defeat and walked back outside to catch up to them. Oh I can wait I'm so excited. Mother comes down its just orientation I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"But wolfie I'm sure there's going to be so many handsome man there" mother said. As we were nearing the school once more well at least for me and Bob I thought. Then suddenly another thought occured to me. Mother? I said why are we having orientation in the middle of the semester? Don't they normally have it at the beginning of school or before it starts?

"Well most of the time. Yes, but apparently a lot of people missed it so they decide to have one now. For people that weren't there the first time. and considering that your new it's just perfect don't you think mother asked?

"I guess," I said. Not really caring. Besides I get to meet all your cute teachers isn't that great mother said in an I can't wait voice.

"What's the point mother? It's not like those teachers are going to be my teachers a mouth form now."

"That's negative imaging wolfie" mother said. As Bob stopped in front of the school for the third time today. And open the door for her as she got out and made her way tours the entrance. I sighed for the hundred times today then got out of the limousine myself and followed mother into the school.

"When we got inside we made our way to the gym where there holding the orientation. Then made are way to, two of the empty chairs it looks like we were a little late because everybody was already here I thought. As I took a seat along with mother seating right beside me just like the rest of the students and their mothers and fathers at least that's what I think. When I was looking around I spotted yuuri looking my way when he notices me he turned around really fast. What was that? I thought.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman my name is shinou and I am the principal of this wonderful school. oh and before I get started we are having monthly meetings for the parents to get together and talk about the kids. Now let me tell you I have an open-door policy, which means you can stop by my office whenever you want. I also have an open-mind policy so feel free to tell me whatever's on your mind there are no stupid question. So if you have something on your mind just knocks on my door" he said smiling.

"Or raise your hand, woman in the back go ahead. Right when shinou said that I look to see who was raising their hand only to find out it was my own mother. Mother?" I whispered what you are….

"I'm going to ask a question to that hot principal of yours" mother said as she stood up. Um… instead of having monthly meetings with married and un-married together why don't you have it separated. Not that I don't want to meet with married parent's it's just that us single parents have different priorites. and by priorites I mean…. I need to meet a good man.

"I heard laughing all over the gym as I looked up at my mother embarrassedly. I didn't want to see everyone else expressions especially yuuris I had a pretty good idea what they were anyways. So I scorch down in my seat to try to hide my face the best I can. This is so embarrassing I rather have her singing then this I thought with my head down. I briefly heard one guy say, in that case where do I sign up. Pervert" I whispered I just wanted to cut his eyes out he was ugly anyways. But mother just smiled as she seat back down.

"The laughter died down once the principal cleared his throat and started talking again."

"ONE HOUR LATTER!"

"Finally," I thought getting into the limousine. after a long embarrassing hour in there I finally get to go home.

"When we got home I ran upstairs and went to my room slamming the door shut without saying a word to mother on the way. I can't believe I had to go through this but Conrad and gwendal didn't have to. it's not fare even though we go to the same school. The only reason they didn't have to go to is because they apparently had other plans for the evening with same of the friends they made from school. Lucky them" I thought. While they were off somewhere having fun I was stuck going to orientation being embarrassed have too death.

"How am I ever going to live this one down? I try not to care what another people think but I just don't know what to do with the events that happen tonight."

"Knock!"

"What? I said rudely clearly not in the mood. As I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Wolfie can I come in?" I heard mother said behind the closed door. I didn't respond to her after a few seconds she open the door and let herself in. wolfie, so what you're just not going to talk to me for the rest of your life? Mother asked seating right beside me on the bed I still don't respond. Oh come on wolfie, every unmarried parent there appreciated the suggestion…

"Mother!" I said cutting her off. Did it ever occur to you that the point of the meeting wasn't for the needs of the single parent? That the point of the meeting was maybe for, I don't know the kids.

"Well, yes but" I was just thinking…..

"About you! Because you're always thinking about you!" I yelled. As I got up from my bed and went into my bathroom and shut the door. I didn't come out in tell I knew for a fact that she was gone. When I came out of the bathroom I went over to grab my diary off of my stand that it was on since I got back home. Then got back on my bed and started writing.

"Dear diary,

Dam, this day sucks so much and here I thought maybe it wasn't that bad. But trust me on this, I was proven super wrong. Once I got home everything just went so Wong I knew my day was slowly going downhill ever since Bob was late to pick me up. And I was proven right! oh and what makes it so much worse is that yuuri was there to see me at the worst of times today. Gush, why did yuuri have to witness my humiliation? He was probably with his parents too. Why me? Why does this have to happen to me of all people? Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire student body.

"I can't believe she's doing it again. Only this time I can't play along because the truth is I'm tired of bubble-wrap and change of address cards, of figuring out new towns and trying to find new friends it just piss me off so much. I'm just so tired of all of this" I wrote as I started to think about yuuri once more. When I see him tomorrow what am I going to say? How will I ever face him after what happen tonight?

"I can't possibly avoid him I mean I seat right in front of him in one of my classes. What am I going to do?" I asked myself out loud. Really the truth is all I really want to do is take yuuri into my arm's holding him tight never to let him go. *Sigh*, if only…..

"Knock!"

**A/N: so how was it? Let me know, ok? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to write as much as I can but I'm really busy with school and other things so trying to find the time to come up with great ideas and trying to find the time to write it down isn't exactly easy. But I will try to update as soon as I can in tell then go check out my other stories. Also if you have any ideas for this story just tell me in a review or PM me. Anyways in tell next time *bye!***

**NOTE: please don't forget to review!**

***!HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT!***


	8. boyfriend? really?

**A/N: hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated. look I know I always say this but I really been busy. Plus because this story isn't planed out it takes me longer to update because not having a lot of free time to write and trying to come up with good ideas takes time. so I'm sorry about that in advance. But I will try to update when I can. But on to a another note the chapter before this chapter7 I told you guys that I was going to start making this story rated M. and I am going to try to do that. But I'm not sure when but I will let you know when I do. Also please R&R if you do then I will dedicate the next chapter to you! And you can tell me something you want to see in the next chapter and I will try to put some of it into the next chapter! I will choose the person with the longest review. but don't forget to let me know what you want to see in the next chapter. Ok? Anyways enjoy!**

**WARNING: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

"Knock!"

"What? don't tell me mothers back? "I thought. Go away! I yelled thinking that it was mother; I don't want to deal with her right now. Wolf? I heard a sly voice say behind the close door. No it can't be, Can it? Yuuri is that you I asked taken aback. Y…e…s….. Wolf yuuri said in what sounded like a slightly scared voice. Maybe he's scared because I yelled go away? I wondered to myself as I got up and went over to open the door.

"When the door was wide open I was proven right on my assumption which made me feel even guiltier then I did before I open the door. Because I saw yuuri standing there looking worry and scared out of his mind. He was currently looking down at the floor. what are you doing here? I asked as he lifted his head slowly to look at me. I- uh- heard what happen- so…. I- um wanted to make sure you were alright." I smile a little when he told me that he was worried. Wait a sec Yuuri I said and stopped smiling how did you know where I lived?

"Oh um…." I asked Shinou. The principal? Yes, you see I was worried about you after what happen so I asked him and He told me your address. Apparently he thought it was a good idea for me to check up on you too. Wait, you were worried so much that you would do as much as to asked the principal where I lived. I asked not caring anymore about how he got here. Well it wasn't like I cared in the first place but still… I just happy that he's here. I should probably think Shinou tomorrow I thought with a smile. Then grab Yuuris hand pulling him tours me as my arms encircle his waist. Yuuri I said softly breathing in his scent which was raspberry and Simon plus a hint of old spice. Let's just say he smelled really well in an awfully weird way. I mean I never thought of combining thus smells together but maybe I should reconsider after getting a good whiff of yuuri I thought.

"Um- I- Uh…" Yuuri stuttered struggling in my arms I just hold him tighter. after a while yuuri stop struggling and relaxes in my embraces. Yuuri I repeated when he stopped trying to get out of my hold. I have been thinking a lot lately about you and me. I took a few calming breaths trying to get my heart beet to slow down I'm afraid that yuuri might hear it. Come on wolfram you have a good opportunity here don't waste it. besides how bad can the outcome be I mean he can either say yes or no right? I thought taking another deep breath here goes nothing. Yuuri I said as he looked up at me curiously will you be my boyfriend from now on?

"Wolf, I don't understand considering that you like that girl. Why would you want to go out with me an average boy? I'm sure that girl is much better for you then I am." Yuuri said pulling out of my embraces with unshed tears beaming in the back of his eyes threatening to fell at any moment.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb you like her more, right? You even asked me to pass on a note to her telling her how much you love her right!" Yuuri yelled.

"Are you stupid or something?" I yelled. not getting how yuuri could misunderstand so much.

"Who are you calling stupid?" yuuri yelled back. you like her don't you just admit it already!

"Yuuri clam down I told you I didn't like her remember; that note I gave you to give to her it was just a rejection latter."

"What?"

"Look yuuri," I said trying to calm down myself. This whole thing didn't exactly turn out like I plan apparently I was wrong there is more that can happen then just a yes or no I thought. I don't like her I don't even know her I said. the person that I like no love is you yuuri.

"Huh…. But- I- um- -uh wolf….. Do you mean it? Can you- uh- promise to only look at me and no one else?" Yuuri stutter with a blush that could put tomatoes to shame.

"Yuuri" I said as my eyes soften completely at him. Pulling him back into my arms for a second time. This time even closer if possible so I could lay his head on my chest. Don't be silly yuuri I could never look at another soul as long as I got you by my side. I lifted his head off of my chest so that he was looking me in the eyes as I smiled at him and said besides I'm not a wimp like you.

"Hey! I'm not a wimp! Yuuri protested while pouting. Right, right" I said so does this means you you'll go out with me?"

"um Yes…."

**A/N: so how was it? I know it's short but I'm busy with school and other stuff right now. Also this chapter was rushed a bit so sorry about that like I said I'm busy lol. And um I hope it's not to occ. Also I hope you like this chapter please let me know by reviewing!**

**NOTE: please don't forget to review!**

***!HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR MORNING!***


	9. Chapter 9

**(:UTHOR'S NOTE:)**

**A/N: hey guys! Um ok, I just wanted to answer some questions and also give congratulations but I'll get to that later. But anyways I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Now on to the questions: um this story is going to be wolfyuu for many reasons. Don't get me wrong I love yuuram to the meeting that messed everything up is yuuram. So I decide to make this one wolfyuu. Congratulations: to Nickesha for finally making account! Hey now that you have an account maybe you can co-write this story with me. If you want to of course? Also I will try to update as soon as. Any who have a good day or night! *Bye***


	10. dream or not

**A/N: hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I have no excuse just *BOWING* my head in** **shame! Please forgive me! Any who, I got a co-author Nickesha. So she is going to help me write this story from now on. She wrote half of this chapter and I wrote some of it. !Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CO-AUTHER: <strong>Nickesha

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

"So will you go out with me?"

"Um yes…"

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. It just kept ringing and ringing that I just had to reach around for it on my night stand by my bed so I could shut it up. But no matter how much I tried to find the off button I just couldn't find it. And by that point I was fed up with it so I threw it out the window.

"Ha-ha takes that alarm clock that will teach you not to ring when I'm trying to sleep." I reach around my bed to find my phone. [A/N APERNTLY HE SLEEPS WITH HIS PHONE LOL] when I found it I open it up to look at the time since I thru my alarm clock out the window. And it read 5:20am, dam I might as will get up since I only have an hour to get to school so I can go to the library first before class starts. Will your probably wondering why is I getting up way earlier then I need to just to go to the library? Well there's too reason why I thought as I reach around for my dairy on the night stand then got my lucky pen and started writing.

Dear dairy,

"One: I like to read books. ok that's a lie but still…. Well now that I think about it there are some books I like to read but only the ones that have some kind of meaning behind them. Two: I promise to meet Yuuri in there before school started or before the first class to be exact. Well anyways I might as well get ready I thought as I put away my dairy in my school bag. Then I got up, took a shower, got my uniform out of my closet put it on and then went down stairs to eat breakfast. When I got down stairs I made my way too the dining area. My mother was there but my brothers weren't there of course what was I expecting? They were spending the night with some of their friends.

"Show offs" I mumbled as I took my seat at the dining table and started eating. Um good morning I greeted as my mother look at me from the other side of the table.

"Wolfie!"

"Ah… yes?" I asked. "What are you doing up so early? You're never up at this time" mother said.

"That's because I… uh… well...you see… I don't want…yeah...that's it I don't want to be late. Ha-ha…" I laugh nervously.

Mother just stared at me weirdly for a long time. Before she finally sighed "ok then good luck with that" she said and rolled her eyes. _Hey!_ I yelled in my head. A lot of people like school well I don't but whatever some people even like to get there early what lameOs who would willingly want to get there early for school I don't even like to be there at all I thought.

Even though that's not the reason why I want to get there will that I couldn't image that ever being the reason why I want to get there at all. But I couldn't tell my mother the truth because she would start asking questions that I cannot answer. I mean I can't possibly tell her that my real reason for wanting to get there early is to see my boyfriend. Yes, my boyfriend after I confess we made it official. After that I went home and this is the first day I'm actually going to school NOT single Ha-ha not funny. Now that I think about it he's not just my first love but he's also my first real relationship.

But any who I got to get going before mother figures it out so after I finish my breakfast, I went back upstairs to get my bag. As I made my way back up I turned left and enter my room once again. As I shut the door I went over and grab my bag but before I Left I look at myself in my human tall mirror. "Ok," I sighed I put my bag around my shoulder and headed down stairs once again. Then headed outside to get in to the limousine before mother could say anything else "Wolfie wait "I faintly heard mother say from inside but luckily I told Bob to floor it and we got away before something else could be said.

Sigh, at least we got away I thought relived written all over my face. As we made our way to school the closer I got the more nerves I got. Why am I nerves I asked myself over and over again. Well it's probably because I don't want to screw this whole thing up. I know I'm just getting myself worked up for nothing but I can't help it.

As Bob pulled up in front of the school building my stomach made a double turn when I saw Yuuri already there talking to some blond chick. "Argh! How could he do this to me when we just made a date to meet up?" I mumbled more to myself than anyone.

"Young master? Are you getting out?" I faintly heard Bob asked, because I was so lost in my thoughts. Then I suddenly saw the cheating blushed and that little hussy touched his shoulder which looked surprisingly toned for some reason. Who the hell does she think she is to touch _my _Boyfriend's shoulder like that? Before I knew it I was already outside the limousine yelling "you dirty, wimp of a cheater!"

Ready to grab Yuuri's collar but the look he gave me was heart breaking it was the look of a complete stranger. But the words Yuuri said next were more that heart breaking they were plain suffocating "who the hell are you? And why the heck would I date a guy? Gross"

"Yuu….Yuuu….Yuurii~?" I stuttered out his name because I was at a total loss for words. I mean how could Yuuri say such things to me? Me? When it was him who asked me out? Did I do something wrong? Where did I mess up? Someone please tell me!

(Back in Wolfram's room)  
>Breathing heavily I wandered what the heck was that dream? There's no way my Yuuri would ever do something like that to me no.<p>

Dear dairy,  
>Aside from that weird dream I had last night I'm super pumped for my meeting up with Yuuri. I can't wait to see him all shy and cute, especially that goofy grin of his, oh how it seems to melt my heart whenever he does that. It's like he can make me do anything but you know I have to hold my ground. Oh anyways diary I have to go if I want to make it to the library even though I kinda hate the library but not really. Ooh I can't wait to see Yuuri~.<p>

(7:20)  
>ok it's already five minutes to first period and there's no sign of Yuuri. I hope he's ok because when I see him I'm gonna kill that wimp. If he dare stood me up for something stupid on our first day as a couple, I swear Yuuri will get it.<p>

(11:45)  
>Ok I'm really starting to worry. I kept whipping my head around like some crazy bobble-head every time the door opens, wondering if Yuuri is going to pop in any minute with some lame-ass excuse. Dear God please let last night be just a dream and not some foresight of the future please. Because I swear Yuuri is the best thing that happened to me since this move.<p>

(2:30)  
>It's the end of school and still there's no Yuuri. What the hell happened? I kept ringing his phone and it sent me straight to where are you? What are you doing? Do you not like me anymore already?<p>

(7:30 pm)  
>Dear diary,<br>there no sign, texts, calls, pings, or even koshi (like instant messaging) messages from Yuuri. I hope he's ok. Diary I'm worried.

(Around midnight)

"Wolf? Wolfram? Are you there? It's Yuuri, I'm sorry"

**A/N: hey guys so how ways it? Um we will try to update soon! Ok? **

***! HAVE A GOOD DAY OR NIGHT!***


	11. the truth

**A/N: hey guys so me and my co-author are updating another chapter for all of you. Sorry it was kind of late but we both been busy with other stuff but anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. And we will try to update as soon as possible! *please review***

**Co-author: Nickesha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

><p>[YUURI'S POV]<p>

"Wolf? Wolfram? Are you there? Its Yuuri, I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you today or technically yesterday since its midnight Ha-ha… anyway" Yuuri said as he cleared his throat. "look wolf I'm really sorry that I wasn't there in the library today. And I'm also sorry that I'm not telling you this in person and instead on the phone in a messages of all things. But um… I just wanted to let you know what happen."

Flashback~

"Ok mom I'm going now!" I yelled. at the front door to the kitchen area where mom was currently at.

"Yuu-Chan did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes mom bye."

"Alright sweetie be careful. "

As I made my way outside I then started to run making my way to school so I could meet wolf in the library today. I don't want to be late so I got up earlier then usually I don't want wolf to be mad at me after all it is our first day as a couple. I can't wait to see him…..

Huh… oh no I forgot my baseball uniform I was supposed to take it home with me yesterday to wash it but I forgot to put it in my bag this morning that means I left it at home. 'I need to hurry back home and get my uniform. Before I'm late' I added as an afterthought as I turned around and started running as fast as I possibly could back home. As I started to cross the street I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me.

"Watch out!"

I heard someone scream at the top of their lungs so I look to see what they were yelling at but the only thing I remember seeing is headlights and a loud, screeching sound and the last thing I could think about at the moment was being with wolf and then nothing. I was overtaken by the complete darkness that engulfed me.

End of Flashback!

"Ok wolf I'm sorry I couldn't explain everything that happen but that's all I really remember exactly except when I woke up I was in a hospital bed and my mom telling me that I got hit by a truck. Anyways I spent all day or all yesterday in the hospital but don't worry ok I only broke my left arm also a few scraps here and there but other than that I should be fine, I won't be playing baseball for a month, But um the doctor said I could go back to school tomorrow so… I'll see you then I guess. "

"Well goodnight wolf see you tomorrow" I said as I close my phone and put it on my nightstand next to my window by my bed in the corner. 'Oh men I hope wolfs not mad with me' I thought as I lay down on my bed and started to drift away to la-la land (dream land).

[Wolfram's POV]

I woke up to the sound of my mother yelling at Conrad for being late which she normally doesn't get mad about so he must have been really late coming home for her to be so angry. well I guess I know how she feels I thought setting up and reaching for my phone to check the time.

But when I open my phone up what caught my eye wasn't the time but my voicemail icon that was showing one new message. 'One new message I wonder who it's from' I asked myself as I clicked on the voicemail icon then put my phone to my ear and listen to what it had to say.

"Wolf? Wolfram? Are you there? It's Yuuri."

'What it's from Yuuri? Grr that guy better have a good excuse for skipping out on me' I thought as I listen to what exactly he had to say for himself.

(Time skip ten minutes later)

'Oh my, gosh Yuuri!'I panic as I just heard the whole message. I then wasted no time to call him back.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring…."

Oh come on Yuuri please pick up even though he told me not to worry I can't help it I need to hear his voice right now and not in some stupid voicemail.

"Damn, no answer what time is it?"

I asked since I didn't look the first time. I took my phone off my ear to see the time it read 4:01am in the morning.

'Oh snap that explains why he's not picking up 'I thought a little angry that I was woken up at 4:01am by my mother and brother yelling.

I'm going to try one more time if not then I'll just have to wait for school he did say he would be there. Ok I sigh as I dialed his phone number again.

Ring, ring, ring.

"I'm sorry but the person you're trying to reach is not available at the moment please try again later, please leave a message at the beep."

'Sigh, I thought this would happen I guess I'm just going to have to wait' I thought as I decide not to leave a message and just closed my phone to end the call. Normally I'd just hit the red end button but… whatever.

[Yuuri POV]

'6:58am whoa that was some much needed sleep' I thought as I stretched after checking the clock. But before I could even take my feet off the bed my big brother Shouri was there _picking me up bridal style of all things! _

"SHOURI! PUT ME DOWN I CAN WALK!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs and I'm pretty sure the hospital people were not too happy at the volume of my voice. I whispered some sorry(s) here and there. But I was still mad at Shouri.

'Why does he always want to treat me like a little kid I mean I am 16 already and I already have a very sexy boyfriend! Geesh.'

As I thought that I could feel my face heat up. not by being carried by Shouri but just the thought of wolfram.

"Yuu-Chan" he said exasperatedly I never knew Shouri could be this irritated?

"why do you like to worry Onii-san so much, you never leave that early in the morning before and you've NEVER,EVER forgotten your baseball gear before" he started preaching.

"Um Shouri can you please put me down this is kind of embarrassing and it's my arm that's broken not my leg" I said trying to get off the subject he was getting on.

"Call me onii-chan Yuu-chan"he said calmly as he settled me down gently as if I was a little fragile glass princess that could just crack by the slightest movement.

"Anyways" he continued "don't ignore my previous questions" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. And I shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Sometimes Shouri can be so overprotective that it scares me at times.

"Um I was going to meet up with an f-friend Shouri and quit looking at me like that!" I said quickly far too quickly for Shouri likes by the looks of it.

"And as for my baseball stuff I thought I grabbed it but I didn't so is this interrogation finished yet Mr. Detective?"

"A friend? Is it a girl?" he asked bypassing my little playful joke.

"No a boy why?" I asked wondering why he would ask that

"Because Yuu-chan I don't know if you know this but your face is as red as a tomato, why are you blushing yuu-chan?" as he asked this he got up close to my face

"Well pardon me for my face being red but that was because of you" I pointed at him "had me bridal style "well even though that was only part of it. I don't want to tell him about Wolf yet because I know Shouri would freak out.

'Arrrgghhh speaking of wolf I gotta go! Where's my phone?' I thought searching my pockets. 'Ahh, thank god.' I sigh a relief sigh.

I had long forgotten about Shouri until he spoke "why are you sighing yuu-chan?"

"Ah! Oh Shouri I have to go to school let's hurry" I said as we left the hospital 'wolfram I'm sorry please wait for me'

I guess Shouri decided to let it go because he just got quite all of a sudden and drove me to school. I feel kinda bad not telling him everything but I promise I will one day.

Few minutes later (the hospital isn't that far from the school)

We arrive at school just in time for the first bell. I'm so glad that my mom brought me all my stuff; all I have to do now is make up with my sexy boyfriend. I could feel my face flush again.

"Yuu-chan you're blushing again and we're here you know?"

'Oh dammit' "hahaha"I scratched my head and plastered my goofy smile "sorry Shouri I'm just glad I get to at least watch practice ha-ha-ha and sorry I'm leaving now bye onii-chan"

"Ahh yuu-chan you called me onii-chan awe you do love me bye yuu-chan" he said and drove off with a satisfied look. And I was lad too because I would've spilled the beans right then and there but I think I'll tell them tomorrow. I want to tell the world

"I LOVE WOLFRAM VON BEVEFELT!" I yelled at the top of my thoughts but I heard it echoed and there were murmurs all around me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask a passing student

He just looked at me like I was crazy and said "yes homo"

And then I saw wolfram, he was blushing crazily and he said "Yuu-ri~?"

Damn he's so cute I don't care what anyone said I ran up to him and kissed the daylight out of him even though it was my first time, and whispered "yes it's me wolf, and I'm sorry I missed our early morning date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please review!**

***Have a good day or night***


	12. another day in the life of wolfram vb

**A/N: hey guys, so here's another chapter me and my co-author have come up with for all of you. I hope you like it and sorry for the wait I been busy and stuff with the end of school and my sister graduation and now I'm sick with a cold which sucks. P.s… congratulations to my co-author for graduation! *Enjoy***

**CO-AUTHOR: Nickesha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

><p>Wolfram (POV)<p>

"I'm home!" I said. as I walked in the house and close the door behind me then made my way into the kitchen where I figured mother might be attempting to bake something again. Like last time I walked in on her baking some kind of cake. Well at least I thought she was making another cake again because all the ingredients were scatter all over the kitchen corner. When I asked mother said it was a carrot cake conforming my assuming that she was indeed making a cake again. And that it was done and put in the refrigerator to cool off for the time being. The sad part about it was that she wanted me to try it. In other words she wanted me to be her guinea pig.

But that wasn't the worst part about the whole thing the worst part was me thinking she was just telling me that she was the one that made the cake. but can you blame me my mother hasn't cooked a day in her life before but I was wrong to believe that I was even wronged to agreeing without seeing the cake first. Let's just say it was black, blue, and green I don't know how she got it to look like a horror cake but I throw up for days after being forced to eating it even just one bit had me vomiting.

"Mother?" I said. as I walked into the kitchen not seeing her there "I wonder where she is?" I thought out loud. Huh what's this I asked when I saw a piece of paper on the floor I guess it must of fell off at some point so I bent down to pick it up at that moment I realize it was for me my name was at the top of the paper after all. it read…

"Wolfie I and your bothers are going shopping. It was so great that they came home right when I was about to leave so I decide to take them with me. And don't you worry mama hasn't forgot about you mama will bring you back something special! *Giggles*

Love mama."

What did she mean by special? A cold chill runs up my back at that moment but I just brushed it off as nothing and went upstairs to go into my room. When I got in my room I then set on my bed and pulled out my diary.

"Dear diary,

You wouldn't believe what happen to me these past few days for example Yuuri got hit by a truck. Can you believe it? I was so scared after finding that out but luckily he's ok and just ended up with a broken arm and some bruises but he should make a full recovery in a week or two. so that's good I was really worried I'm just glad he'll be alright. And also Conrad could of got grounded or something like that for skipping school with some of his buddies but luckily for him Gwendal covered for him and pick up the phone when someone from the school call to ask what was going on with Conrad if he was sick or something and Gwendal pretended to be mother on the phone. Can you believe that a guy like Gwendal can fake his voice to sound exactly like mother? I didn't know he could do that I mean it crazily sound just like her it was a really frightening thing to witness. I know this because I just happen to be there when he pick up the phone but I left before he could see me. More so I never would of guess Conrad of all people would skip school I mean who would have thought he had it in him.

To this day Mother never found out, of course I didn't tell I'm no snitch after all and they sure didn't. Besides even though they don't know that I know I still hope they would do the same thing for me if I ever needed it. This is unlikely because I wouldn't go and get myself caught. "Amateurs" I mumbled under my breath. Anyways… so as you can see it's been a really long stressful week but there was one good thing that came out of it, Yuuri kissed me! It was the first time I've ever been kissed before I was shocked when It happen because I didn't expect him to just jump on me like that without warning but I'm glad he did I been wanting to kiss him for a long time. And what more he said he loved me better yet he yelled it in front of well I wouldn't say the whole school but at least the few people that were outside at the time.

I was really surprise but happy at the same time to know that he loved me. I love him too but I was enjoying the kiss so much that I couldn't form the words to tell him that. I was melting in side when he pulled away I couldn't say anything I was just a big pile of mush standing in front of him. He just smiled at me and then he left to go to class.

He should have dragged me with him. Because of him I miss most of first period not that I want to go to class today anyways but still... especially with Anissina von karbelnikoff there as the teacher. I would like to avoid her as much possible if I can. And don't get me started on the rest of my teacher lol I'm tired so for now I'll just end it here.

Love Wolfram von Bielefeld"

I wrote then put my diary on the nightstand even though it's not night just yet well its cutting it close but whatever I'm tried so I'm going to go to sleep anyways…

I can't believe the week I've had. I feel like a giddy school girl. "Yuuri if you only knew how you made me feel" I said out loud not hearing my bedroom door opening.

I sighed a relieved/happy sigh and was about to hit la la land when I heard my mother squealed"ahhhhhhh! My Wolfie's in love soooo who's this Yuuri is he cute? Bring him over for dinner. C'mon Wolfie don't leave mama out" she said with a pouty face.

Believe me I was so shocked my mouth was left hung open looking at my mother and Conrad thank God Gwendal wasn't there all I could say was "huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me sweetie go call this Yuuri~ so that mama can approve" she said with a wink.

Conrad just looked at me with his usual smile and said "congratulations wolf let's hope your boyfriend isn't a cutie or else I might steal him hahaha" and with that he left.

Believe you me I was still shocked at two things as a matter of fact. First off why the hell did I say that out loud and my mother heard? And second what the hell did Conrad mean by that crap? I swear he's getting more and weirder since we moved here to Japan. I felt my face changed shocked to annoyed and to anger but I have to call Yuuri and ask him now or I bet mother's going to be angry. Oh and I will talk to Conrad about his snarled comment believe me.

"Ring, Ring, Ring hello this is Shouri" someone I have no idea who it is. I looked at the number I dialed to make sure it was Yuuri's cell I called and it was so who is this Shouri person is Yuuri cheating on me? No that can't be I mean he just told me he loved me in front of a lot of people.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Um if you're looking for Yuu-chan he's in the shower this is his onii-chan and I would like to know who this is call my little yuu-chan's phone".

What the hell is his problem I mean yeah I'm being quite but "wait a minute I didn't know Yuuri had a brother" I thought out loud.

"Oh so you can talk"said Shouri on the other end "are you a guy or a girl? You sound feminine but masculine and what's your relation to Yuu-chan?"

ok at that little girl thing got me mad "excuse me but I'm a boy B-O-Y boy sorry if my voice is a little feminine but I'm a boy and I am Yuuri's boy-" I stopped because I just realized that we haven't told our families that we're together yet. "Um I mean I'm Yuuri's friend Wolfram said and can you please have Yuuri call me back after his shower Mr. Shouri?" I asked in my best business voice.

"Um ok Wolfram goodbye" he said and hung up I could tell that he was a little taken back by my tone.

I walked to my door and was about to head to Conrad's room to confront that want to-be boyfriend stealer but my phone went off, I just tsk and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey wolf did you just called?" it was Yuuri!

"Ah um yeah my um mo-mother wants to know if you would um want to I mean could join us for dinner?" I was nervous and giddy all over again "I mean it's my mother's idea oh not that I wouldn't want I mean woul-"I know I was rambling but thank goodness he cut me off.

"Wolf! It's ok I just have to tell my mom and I'll be right over and hey text me your number ok" he said it so suave it sent chills through my spine. "Oh and Wolf I love you~"

I gasp because the way he said that was like sucking the last breathe I had in my body "Yuuri~"I said in my sweetest voice "I love you too see you later" I whispered into the phone in a flirtatious voice.

"Wolf if you ever talk to me like that again neither of us will be virgins for long bye my love "he said in a husky voice.

"What so ever do you mean Yuuri~ lol see you later" I said in the same flirty voice and hung up. I swear I was getting hot but I had to tell mother the good news.

"Mother set another plate too" I yelled downstairs and closed my door. Then flumped onto my bed and grabbed my dairy again. I sighed I wonder what my friend in America is up too?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was it? Let us know what you think. Um… we will try to update as soon as we can. Please review.**

***! Have a good day or night!***


	13. mixed feelings

**Hey guys sorry that it took so long for me and my co-author to update But we been busy. Um I hope you enjoy the chapter and do not forget to *review* I love hearing what everyone thinks of this story. **

**CO-AUTHOR: Nickesha **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

><p>[WOLFRAM'S POV]<p>

"Mother what are you doing?" I asked. As I come down stairs after talking to yuuri and telling mother to set another plate out.

"Oh wolfie I'm just getting out your baby pictures ready for your new boyfriend to see. Aw look how cute you were in that little pick dress!" mother yelled out all excitedly.

"Mother! Put those away!" I panicked yuuri can't see me like that.

" Ah but I want to tell him all about how cute you looked and how I use to dress you up in all these nice things."

"Mother you can't tell him that nor show him my baby pictures." I practically yelled at her.

"But wolfie you told that friend of yours back in America so why can't I?" mother pouted.

"Because I get to tell whoever I want" I said very childishly back "the victim gets to tell the story! Besides I knew she would find out sooner or later being around you and all so I wanted it to be from me than from anyone else…. And I knew she can keep a secret."

"Ring!"

"Oh god yuuri's here Mother gives me those!" I yelled snatching the pictures from her hands before she could react and then running out of the kitchen to answer the door. When I arrived at the door I fixed myself up a bit and then open the door to greet yuuri.

"Hey yu~uri…? " I said flirtishly as I answered.

"….."

"Huh who are you?" I asked after opening the door to some guy I never seen before thinking that it was yuuri. The guy had black hair and eyes like yuuri but he wore glasses and looked to be in his late teens probably around the same age as Conrad or maybe gwendal I'm not sure but… he was about the same height as Conrad.

"Are you the man of the house?" The guy asked.

"Why? What have you heard?" I mocked laughing jokingly.

"Huh?" the guy said annoyed.

"Ah no… nothing Ha-ha-ha-ha" I laughed nervously "anyways… um can I help you?" The guy looked at me strangely for a few seconds before saying.

"I'm shori shibuya I'm here to drop off my little brother Yuu-chan and you are?"

"I'm wolfram von….. Wait your yuuris brother?"

"Yes but… hey are you the person I talked to on the phone? Your voice sounds familiar. "

"Um….."

"Shori! That's enough! I agreed that you could bring me here but I didn't say you could run up here and asks all these questions."

"Yuu-chan what are you talking about? It's the big brothers job to make sure the little brother is being safe and if that means questing the people you are hang out with then that's what I'll do. Also call me oni-chan yuu-chan" shori said matter-of-factly.

"Shori…..!"

"Oh um" I interrupted yuuri from what he was going to say. "You don't need to worry Mr. Shori "I said in my business voice yuuri is completely safe here. Secretly nervous about what was going to happen next I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach although I didn't quit understand 'why?'

"Wolfie's right you know?"

"Mother what are you….?"

"Oh I'm here to greet are handsome guest and young man" mother said looking at shori "you don't need to worry we're take good care of yuuri won't we dear?"

"Ah yes", I said with a shaky smile as mother hugged me with one of her bear hugs.

"Um mother could you please release me, Yuuri's here you know" I said in a formal whisper. She just kissed my cheek and squealed like a fan girl, well that's my mother for you I wonder what yuuri's mom is like? I bet she's like Yuuri. Yeah very kind. I thought forgetting that Yuuri and shori was in front of me.

"Um wolf are you ok?" I heard Yuuri whisper closely in my ear. I felt myself blushed, I opened my eyes slowly to see yuuri's hand on my forehead and Yuuri, shori and my mother looking at me worriedly and I remembered my best friend in America and closed my eyes and sighed.

"I miss you Star…" I said softly

"Um wolf who is Star?" Yuuri asked kinda sadly.

"Wha uh um she's um is … my friend" I said nervously "I can't believe I said that but I miss America and she was my only friend…huh Yuuri?"

"….. If you say so wolf?"

"Well now", mother said as she clapped her heads together. "Why don't we take this little party inside?"

"R- Ight…" I stuttered out and then made my way back inside heading tours the living room. I could faintly hear yuuri tell shori too finally leave I could also hear shori sigh in defeated and that was only because it was so loud and long I wouldn't be surprises if the neighbors had heard it too.

I got in to the living room and seat down on to the couch sigh, 'well that was interesting' I thought sarcastically to myself. 'I'm just grateful Conrad isn't here right now he's in his room doing god knows what.'

"Wolf?" Yuuuri said giving me a questing looks while bring me out of my thoughts.

"Yuuri…."

"Um your mom said I should come in here and talk to you as we wait for dinner" yuuri said. While blushing which gave me the feeling mother didn't say the word *talk* if you know what I mean.

"Ah, you can seat down if you like" I said. Nervously trying to hide my own blushing face after thinking about what mother was getting at I couldn't help but blush.

"Ah… Sure" he said. And seat down right beside me on the couch.

Yuuri I started after a few minutes of silence it was getting to me so I wanted to fixes it. About before with that whole I miss star thing um I wanted you to know that I didn't mean it like that other then she is just my friend from America. "Ok? Yuuri…."

"I'm sorry I guess I just got a little jealous is all."

"You were jealous?"

"Yes..." yuuri said while looking down hiding his face with his hair so I turn fully tours him and lifted his chin with my hand so I could look into his beautiful black eyes.  
>" Don't be embarrassed besides I think it's adorable that you're jealous because it just means you care." I said in a whisper<p>

"Wolf I love you"

"I love you too"

Chu~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so how was it? Let us know what you think and we will try to update soon!**

**!Have a good day everyone!**


	14. a surprised family dinner

**Hey guys so-so sorry it's been a while sence me and my co-author have update a new chapter. But we are both very busy these days but we will try to update as soon as we can. ****Now to answers some of the questions... **

**to: blood masks yes the driver Bob is the maoh of earth Bob. Also thank you for liking the chapters titles and for reviewing. **

**to: Butterfree thank you for reviewing and for liking the diary idea.**

**to: Hexa Moon thank you for reviewing. **

**to: Elle von Werner thank you for reviewing. **

**CO-AUTHOR: Nickesha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaa!" I heard my Mother squealed.<p>

"M-other! What are you….? We were just…." I got so flustered I couldn't even finish my sentences but mother cut me off thankfully.

"Oh don't mind me sweetheart I just come here to tell you dinners ready but if you want some time alone that's…." she said in the flirty voice '_geesh mother'_

"No that's ok!" I yell cutting her off come on Yuuri lets go I said helping him up from the couch.

"Ah ok", Yuuri said as we made our way into the dining room where I saw Conrad and surprisingly Gwendal I thought he was at a friend's house? I wonder to myself as mother was introducing Yuuri to Gwendal and Conrad. Gwendal was growling the whole time and glaring at Yuuri with this scary look on his face. As for Conrad he was greeting Yuuri with a warm friendly smile.

"Wolfie dear" mother said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked

"Don't just stand there go ahead and seat by Yuuri~…." She said while winking and nudging me in the side.

Mother! Gwendal yelled. "Wolfram is too young for this."

"Now, now Gwennie let the love birds have their fun."

"Mother!" me, Conrad and Gwendal said together.

"He-he" mother giggled.

As mother and Gwendal were arguing I moved towards the table and pulled out the chair next to Yuuri and sat down while pouting.

(Whispering) "You look so cute Wolf" Yuuri said flirtatiously.

"Yuu-uri~" I blushed.

{TIME SKIP}

'_God that was some dinner'_ I thought sarcastically going into my room slamming the door shut. I Walk over to the night stand and picked up my diary and lucky pen then went to seat on my bed and started writing.

Dear diary,

Ah, you won't believe what happen during dinner. Gosh, I'm so pissed but anyways this is what happens…

{Flashback dairy style}

"Kya oh Wolfie you and Yuuri look so good together!" mother squeal making both me and Yuuri blush beat red in the face.

"So Yuuri" Conrad said before mother could say anything else "how did you and my brother meet?"

"Um…. Well….." Yuuri begun I could tell he was nervous so I took over

"Actually Conrad" I interrupted "we kind of just run into each other ha-ha anyone want some tea" I asked trying to change the subject I did not want them to find out we actually did run into each other like latterly if you know what I mean, and that's only because I don't feel like explaining the whole story. besides if I get on the topic of school they'll start asking all these questions about my school life something I do not feel like answering at all. Especially about my teachers hell no ha-ha, that last part was funny probably because it's so true I thought bitterly then again maybe it's not funny just extremely sad.

"Is that so" Conrad said bringing me out of my thoughts when I embarrassingly looked up at him after realizing I been spaced out for quite a while. Conrad just smiled knowingly at me like he already knew what I was thinking this whole time. Which made me more nervous as a cold chill ran down my spine making it even worst.

"Right, yeah…" I said slowly and started to eat my food.

Ding, dong, ding!

"Ah I'll get it" mother yelled standing up and winking at us before leaving to answers the door.

Who could that be? And why was mother winking at us I asked looking around the table for any answer that my brothers might have but they just gave me a just as confuse expression as I was have right now, confirming that they too don't know what mother was up too.

"Everyone", mother said walking back into the dining room with a smile plastered on her face. "This is Tom B. Stone."

"Tom what?!"

"Wolfram!" Gwendal yelled.

"Ah… I mean lovely name" I said with a fake smile. Looking at Conrad secretly with this oh my god did you just hear what his name was look. Conrad gave me a similar look in return which made me want to laugh out loud but I hold it in because I knew that I would be In trouble if I didn't.

"Thank you" Tom said seating down next to mother at the table. "Well everyone" mother said i have an announcement. 'Here we go' I mumble under my breath and sighed as I took a drink of water. "Tom is my boyfriend."

"What!" I screamed almost choking on my water I'm just surprised I didn't spit it out which I count my lucky stars for that one considering Gwendal is seating right in front of me and it probably would have landed on him and with the face he's already making at this point who knows what would have happened to me if it did.

"Wolfram mind your manners" Gwendal said looking at me in a way that, well let's just say if looks could kill I be dead by now that's for sure.

"I mean…. That's… that's… great I'm happy for you." I said subtle but I'm guessing they brought it because mother and Gwendal stopped glaring daggers at me which I took as a good sign but I don't think Conrad brought in to it to, with him staring at me and all with another knowingly smile but this time with a hint of a plan in it. It gave me some relief I guess I mean some one having a plan is better than no one really. If he even has one that is…

"Wolf?"

"Oh Yuuri" I said coming out of my thoughts you know with everything going on and Yuuri being so quite all this time I almost forgot that he was hear. Which is bad considering this whole situation is so embarrassing.

"Ah yes" I asked quietly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. aww he looks so worried

"Yeah of course I am." I said and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ok" Yuuri said all shyly and look away from me with this cute expression it made me want to kiss him really bad right now but I can't get distracted especially not after hearing what I just heard. I can't believe mother has a boyfriend one she barely even knows and one that's clearly a total loser.

"So," Conrad said. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh I'm a baker."

"That's how we met" mother said and continued on with her story by saying "well you all know how much I love to bake…"

"You don't have to tell us twice" I interrupted secretly sarcastic.

"Anyways" mother said. Because "I love to bake so much I ended up going to this cute little bakery not far from here and that's where I meet tom isn't it great."

"Super," I said subtle again with a forced smile trying to hide that fact that I was completely annoyed at this point not that I wasn't before, but now it's even worse and that's saying something really that's for sure. Sigh, why me why did something like this have to happen today not that it would have been better any other day but still. I mean Yuuri's here could this get any more embarrassing.

"Oh tom you look so handsome *giggled*" my mother said in a flirty voice.

Apparently it can.

Gwendal was being Gwendal during the whole ordeal but I could have sworn I saw his wrinkles multiply. Sometimes I feel for big brother but I wanted to scowl too at this moment as well as him. but I swear it was a breaking point for me when I heard this Mr. Tom B. Stone said in a cool, chilling voice to my mother while looking at me "Cheri the youngest one truly looks like you, it's as if he captured all the essence of your beauty" and he kissed her hand.

I could've sworn I saw Yuuri clenched his fist and I got happy for a while but then what my mother said next really threw me for a loop. "awww are you setting your eyes on my cute little Wolfie" she winked and continued "too bad you have to settle for the young vibrant me" she said as she _smooched_ him.

"Don't you agree Yuu-Chan" she asked. While still _smooching_ Tom. Ooohh how I wanted to burn that man alive. how dare he say something so-so vile and stomach wrenching!

As I watched my mother keep… well-being mother I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and was to surprise to see shining, dazzling black orbs looking at me with love in them, and none other than the voice of my love saying "don't worry wolf if anything you are way hotter than your mom". Then can you believe this Yuuri kissed me! Kissed me at the table where my big brother, my little big brother, my mother and her arrrrgghhh thing was sitting. I couldn't believe it. All I could muster out was a very weak "Yuu~RI?"

"Oh ah sorry wolf I kind of got lost looking at your adorable emerald eyes" Yuuri said all lovingly it was like we were the only ones there. Until a squeal, clattering of dishes and I could have sworn I felt the ground beneath my feet shake.

Boy did that ever snapped us out of our own little word. But what was up with Yuuri I can't believe he did that was he trying to cheer me up if so he did a hell of a job. I love him so much. "Um Yuuri this is sweet and all but I think my brothers are about to kill you and my mother is already planning a wedding so if I was you id leave like right now. Come on Yuuri I'll walk you out." I said to him as I dragged him from the table.

"Mother Yuuri's leaving and I'm walking him to the door!" I yelled from the hallway. As we turned the corner I could hear brother Gwendal yelling at the top of his lungs at mother about Yuuri's behavior but I didn't care. What Yuuri did was very sweet. I felt someone tugged my arm and grabbed my waist.

"Yuuri what are you doing? You have to leave big brother Gwendal isn't too happy with your little display just now." I tried to say but it was useless cause as soon as I said that he kissed me so passionately I nearly lost my balance.

"Wolf you have no idea how much I wanted to do that from since I saw you at the door. No wait even before that when I heard you on the phone my heart leap. Wolf I still feel horrible for missing our date even though it was a long time ago I feel as though I still let you down." He said and I could see the guilt in his eyes and it pained me to see it. even though it wasn't his fault Yuuri is just too kind.

"Yuuri~ please look at me" I said as I lifted his head "you got into an accident there is no way you could've made it you were in the hospital." And Yuuri I love you and I hate it when you have that look on your face and I kissed him.

"Wolf I'm so happy you came to Japan because you complete me before I was just a baseball jock still am but now I have you and you're the best thing anyone could have I'll love you forever and I'm still sorry though…"

"I love you Yuuri goodnight I'll see you at school, my family is waiting"

"Ok wolf" he kiss me again "goodnight my love" and then he was gone. When I got back everyone was waiting and demanding an explanation but I was too tired.

"Goodnight everyone and mother Yuuri said thank you for inviting him. And I must bid everyone goodnight and Mr. Tom B Stone please to meet you everyone goodnight."

Then I headed upstairs, And towards my dairy to tell the most amazing night I had with Yuuri, but the most stressful night I had with everyone else.

END OF DAIRY STYLE FLASHBACK~

So that's what happen now don't get me wrong the part with yuuri wasn't bad at all in fact I loved it. But everything else with tom and mother was just painful to watch. I tell you something that's one of the many parts that made me so anger tonight. Also now that I think about it I wonder why Conrad hasn't come and seen me yet because by the looks on his face I thought maybe he had a plan of some sorts to get rid of tom or at least an idea, but I guess I was just reading in too things wrongly because I want tom gone or I wasn't and he does have a plan and is just keeping it to himself. Sigh, I don't know… but I better get to sleep I wrote, *goodnight.*

* * *

><p><strong>ok, thats it for now i hope you enjoyed this chapter all so go check out my other story (the meeting that messed every thing up) well then we well try to update as soon as we can but we write faster when we get lots of reviews!<strong>


	15. flowers mean what?

**A/N: hey guys, sorry that it's has been a while since me and my co-author posted a new chapter but we both have been busy. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**CO-AUTHOR: Nickesha. **

* * *

><p>Ding, (school bell)<p>

"Wolfram it's time to go home" Yuuri said waking me up from my nap in history class. I don't normally sleep in class even though it is history, so it wouldn't be a shock if I did fall asleep in here. But no, it's just that I had a lot on my mind last night.

"Wolf, are you ok?" yuuri asked softly, as I gather my stuff.

"Yeah, fine" I said picking up my book bag and putting it over my shoulder and walking out of the class with Yuuri right behind me. "Wolf don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying"

"Yes you are, What's going on?"

Sigh, I guess I might as well tell him the truth he is my boyfriend after all so there's no point in lying about it, I mean I'm sure he would find out sooner or later anyways. So I let out another big sigh before continuing, "look Yuuri I just have a lot on my mind right now you know with mother's new boyfriend and all I'm just not sure what to do is all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah Yuuri it's just that he a loser I just wish for once she could find someone decent you know what I mean, it's just stressful. oh and Yuuri you know what, now that I think about it while we're on the subject I'm sorry about last night at dinner it didn't really go the way I thought it would because with mother's new boyfriend and everything else it kind of just ruined the whole thing. We didn't even get to spend that much time together." I said while pouting adorably.

"I-it's alright wolf besides it could have been worse." Yuuri said while trying to hide his blush. _He's so cute._

"Don't worry it will be, when it comes to my mother and dating It always starts the same I mean, she starts out hopeful, and then when the perfect man doesn't come around in three weeks, she gets desperate hooks up with some losers, some guy who's not even good enough to mop her floors. And then, when it doesn't work out, because it never works out we just pack up and move again and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just really tired with this whole stupid thing."

"Wolf…. Hey, I know what will make you feel better let's go get some ice-cream" Yuuri said in a cute, high pitch voice.

"Ice-cream?" I asked trying not to laugh at how adorable he sounded.

"Yes, ice-cream! Now come on" Yuuri said pulling me in the direction of where the ice-cream apparently was. Ok here we are Yuuri called out after a fifteen minutes' walk from the school. "The one stop ice-cream shop?" I said more to myself.

"Yup!" Yuuri said excitedly.

"This is where were going to get the ice-cream?" I said looking at the tall building in front of me.

"Yes."

"Why here, I mean it looks kind of fancy couldn't we just go to an ice-cream stand or something."

"Well we could but I wanted to take you here, besides my uncles the owner."

"You have an uncle" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I do. You didn't know?"

"No…"

"I thought I told you."

"Well you didn't." I said and Humph.

"Oh well never mind then, anyways this is my uncle."

"Him?" I said pointing to a guy behind the counter on the other side of us checking his hair in a long glass cup while straighten up his outfit which was in my append, then again I wouldn't be surprised if it was in everybody's append but that was creepy as hell, I mean the way he did it was in a way I never seen anyone do before, better yet I never seen anyone do that ever. I mean who in their right mind checks their hair in a glass cup don't get me wrong I can understand if he's been behind that counter for a long time and just can't find the time to go in the bathroom to make sure he looks presentable and to fix's himself up. but even then still, you know the best part is that I thought my family was bad but after seeing this guy I tell you, I feel a lot better now. I mean come on a glass cup that's got to be one of the stupidest things I've seen all day. I mean god man, but you know what, it just whatever I mean like whatever floats his boat I guess….

"No, him" Yuuri said bring me out of my thoughts while looking at another guy behind the other counter on the opposite side of the guy messing or should I say fixing his hair ha-ha I laughed inwardly at that. The guy that is currently fixing his hair right now He has long, curly, dirty blond hair with hazel eyes he is skinny and tall at least 6-1 feet tall. As I was thinking this I turned to look at Yuuri's uncle and was shocked to see he looked nothing like Yuuri. This guy had to be at least in his late 20s early 30s he had short light blond hair in the front but in the back he had what I think is called a rat-tail which has a little bow tied at the end.

"Hey, uncle" Yuuri said walking up to his uncle and giving him a hug then sits down on one of the stools in front of the counter "Wolf come sit down" Yuuri said pointing at the other stool next to him and pulling it out for me a little as I sit down.

"Uncle this is wolfram, wolfram this is my uncle."

"It's good to meet you wolfram, my name is Stefan Fanberlain but you can call me fanfan for short if you like."

"Ok fanfan" ha-ha I laughed inwardly at that I mean seriously who in their right mind says it's ok for people to call him fanfan? Better yet who in their right mind wants to be called that?"

"Oh Yuuri, that reminds me I was talking to one of my good friends and he was telling me that he was having lady troubles and when I was giving him advice about what to do I couldn't help but think about you the whole time. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ah… actually…."

"Yes he doses, me" I interrupted Yuuri stuttering to find the right words to tell his uncle that we are dating.

"Oh I see" his uncle said staring at the both of us for a second before he broke out with a big smile. "I'm happy for you. no, I'm happy for the both of you."

"Um thanks" Yuuri said bashfully.

"Yeah, thanks" I said smiling a little myself.

"Well anyway I was telling my friend that the best way to get out of the mess he got himself in to is to buy a lot of flowers. In my opinion roses always work, always."

"Dose he actually believe that?" I asked Yuuri who smiled sheepishly back at me

"Yes, I do believe that."

"Don't you?" Fanfan cut in.

"That flowers always work?"

"Yeah."

"Not if the guys a deadbeat loser flowers aren't going to change anything. Flowers are just flowers, right?"

"Wow, your boyfriend's so cynical."

"He's not cynical he's just not big on romance because he's not used to it I guess…." Yuuri said looking away kind of hurt.

"You know what? This is for you." Fanfan said holding up one single yellow rose in front of me to take.

"Why?" I asked arching my brow at him.

"Because a flower like this is perfect and giving a woman or a man" he winked at me when he said that then looked at Yuuri before continuing "a dozen of them, is like saying there is such a thing as perfect. And it's out there don't give up you'll find it."

"Really?" I said looking down at the rose in disbelief, a single yellow rose says all of that?

"Well actually a yellow rose is for your sick grandma. For a woman or well in your case a men a red rose but if you really want to knock him or her socks off you should give them a Dandelion."

"Why what do Dandelions say?" Yuuri asked.

"Well the meaning of a Dandelion is, Oracle of Time and Love, Faithfulness, Happiness. When a guy or a girl gets a dandelion it's like saying things like these do exist in a relationship and once you find the right guy or girl you'll find them."

"That's beautiful uncle" Yuuri said smiling so cutely which made me want to kiss him and Yuuri is right that was beautiful I thought, maybe I should buy Yuuri some flowers... hey wait a minute if that whole thing Yuuri's uncle said about the flowers and the meanings behind them is true then a flower like that given to my mother will make her feel special which will make her happy and not so desperate. Which will make me happy, and then everybody wins. That's it! that's what I'll do I shouted standing up from my stool scaring yuuri and his uncle also the guy who was originally behind the other counter on the other side but now stood right beside me and Yuuri, with this shocked expression on his face like he almost fall over or something.

"Wolf what's gotten in to you?" Yuuri asked trying to calm down apparently not expecting my outburst just now.

"Sorry Yuuri, but we need to go now" I said as I grabs his hand and proceed to run out of the building with Yuuri But before I lifted completely, I yelled it was nice meeting you Fanfan and the other guy. Maybe next time I'll get the other guy's name I thought running down the street holding Yuuri's hand and pulling him along in tell I came to my destination, a flower shop.

"Wolf what are we doing here" Yuuri asked confused. shock showing on his face as he catches his breath.

"You'll see" I said as I pulled Yuuri inside the shop looking all over in tell I came across the item I was looking for, Dandelions.

"Wolf why are you getting Dandelions?"

"They are for my mother."

"Why? I don't get how flowers from you will fix things."

"Well there not from me, there from her perfect men."

"Then why doesn't he buy them?"

"I would let him, if he were real."

"What do you mean he's not real?"

"Well you remember what your uncle said; if I give her these flowers and sign the card from her secret admirer she will think that she has some Romanic follow and dump Mr. Tom B stone. Get it?"

"Oh so it's a set up?" Yuuri asked not convinced.

"Don't looked at it as a set up looked at it more like me just pushing things along I mean it's not like the relationship is going to last anyways."

"but wolf wouldn't it be bad if your mom falls in love with this fake mystery man and then finds out that it's not real wouldn't she feel heartbroken?" Yuuri said while looking sad.

"Yuuri its ok my mother isn't that gullible she's just going to feel flattered, you know what I mean?" I said while paying for the flowers.

"Wolf you know if you ever prank me with flowers I would feel devastated and hurt and lonely and sad" he said while pouting.

"You're so cute, and it's not a prank silly it's to make my mother feel special and to let her know that there's plenty of guys out there to make her feel like the Queen that she is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok that's it for now; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please don't forget to review! **


	16. letters to juliet

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated like always lol anyways um I just relies that I don't always put wolfram's p.o.v and that's only because I forget a lot of the time and that's mostly because all the chapters of this story besides one or two are yuuri's p.o.v I think… but besides that the rest of them are all wolfram's p.o.v. But anyways, I will still try to remember to write wolfram's p.o.v as much as I can in less its yuuri's p.o.v of course. well enough with that lol I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**CO- AUTHOR: ****Nickesha.**

* * *

><p><strong>(WOLFRAM'S POV)<strong>

"Now, Yuuri all you have to do is set the flowers by the door then ring the doorbell after that go home I mean Yuuri don't let her see you make sure you're gone before she opens the door ok?" I asked as I arranged the flowers a little.

"Okay." He said in a soft voice.

"Alright, I'll go in first so mother doesn't see me also with the flowers I don't want her to think it's a set up or anything" I said looking at Yuuri as he nodded his head confirming that he understand the plan. And with that I open the door and went inside after that I close the door and went into the kitchen where I thought mother would be.

"Hey mother what's going on?"

"Oh nothing I'm just eating another one of my scrumcious cakes do you want some Wolfie sweetie?"

"No I'm good" I said scared that she might make me eat one of her cakes.

"Ok then, more for me" mother said making me sigh in relief.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh the doorbell maybe it's tom."

"_Let's hope not_" I thought sarcastically. Even though I knew who it was still, knowing my life anything can happen.

"Wow how beautiful!" Mother yelled happily.

"What are those?" I asked innocently

"Wolfie can you believe it someone sent me flowers"

"Who?" I asked trying to sound surprise to the whole thing." What does the card say?"

"Let's see, um… roses are red violets are blue, you know I've got my eyes on you! Awe how romantic"

"Who sent them?"

"It says it's from a secret admirer who could it be?"

"Well, obviously, someone that saw you outside somewhere like…. at the store or wherever else you go." I said trying to sound believable I didn't think this part through.

"Yeah maybe but how would he know where I live?"

"Ah…. Google" I said shifting my eyes nervously hoping mother didn't notice.

"Or that I love Dandelions!"

Mother look, this is the most romantic thing that a guy has ever done for you, stop questioning it, and enjoys it.

"You are absolutely right, besides who knows it could be tom who bought me these flowers."

"What? No, it's impossible that tom is your secret admirer" I said shock that she could ever think that it was tom.

"Nothing's impossible."

"Yeah, but this is, tom couldn't possible do or write something that romantic" I said trying to sound convincing." Besides why would he write from your secret admirer when he could have just put his name?"

"Maybe he was trying to be creative. "

"By writing secret admirer? That's just stupid."

"Hey watch your language!"

"Sorry…." I said. I didn't mean to say that, but I was really getting frustrated.

"And it could be tom" mother said he's very romantic.

"I doubt it…." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mother… but I'm telling you that tom is not your secret admirer."

"How do you know?"

"I… don't I just assume, I mean the writing on the card just doesn't sound like something he would say after all I did meet him you know. he just didn't strike me as the kind of guy that would write something like that is all I'm trying to say."

"After all it could be someone else I mean you don't know for sure" I said while mother was putting the flowers in one of the empty vases that we have.

"Look wolfram, I like tom would it kills you to give him a chance?"

*Sigh*, "no…." I said dejected.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go put my flowers somewhere nicer" mother said before leveling the kitchen with the vase holding the flowers in hand.

Sigh, this is not going the way I planned. I thought as I also lift the kitchen and headed to my room.

(Time skip, the NeXT's morning at school)

"So I take it didn't go well" Yuuri asked looking at the blank look on my face, while we were walking to are lockers to put some of our books away.

"No it didn't, I mean she wouldn't even hear what I had to say and can you believe this she thought that the person that sent her those flowers were tom."

"She thought that they were from tom?"

"Yes that lowlife scoundrel!"

"But they weren't from him."

"I know that, but like I said she was convinced that they were from her precious tom" I said in a mocking voice. "Can you believe it, I want to all that trouble for nothing I was trying to make her think they were from someone else but all I did was bring her closer to that idiot Tom B Stone seriously what kind of name is that anyways?" I asked angrily.

"Wolf claim down, just because the flowers didn't work doesn't mean something else won't." Yuuri said trying to calm me down.

Your right there's got to be another way to get rid of tom. But how?

I know, we can go back to the one stop ice cream shop and ask your uncle I mean he was the one who gave the flower idea so maybe he'll know what to do next.

"Are you sure?"

"I am we'll go right after school. Ok?"

"Okay," yuuri said. As we closed are Lockers and headed to our next class.

Ding!

Sigh, I'm glad that's over I said to yuuri as we walked out of our last class of the day.

"Yeah me too. Yawn!"

"Are you tried?"

Yeah.

"Me too but before we can go to sleep we need to go see your Uncle."

"Right, right" yuuri said as we left the school and headed to the one stop ice cream shop.

When we got there we went inside looking for yuuri's uncle or should I Fanfan.

"There he is" yuuri said looking straight in front of him by the tables.

"Hey uncle," yuuri called making Fanfan look Up.

Yuuri, what a pleasant surprise I didn't know you were coming to day.

Yeah well we need to ask you something.

"We?"

"Yes, we" I said now standing right behind yuuri.

Oh wolfram I didn't see you there, it's good to see you again.

"Likewise."

"Anyways uncle we have a question."

"What's that?"

"Wolfram," yuuri said looking at me I guess that's my signal.

Um we need to know what the perfect man would do after giving the flowers.

Well boys I'm not expert on this but if I can be of assistance in any way I will.

Great, so what does make a man, the perfect man? I mean what does he do or says that makes him a man or woman's perfect man?

Well, boys that depend on the person everyone's different. I mean the flowers was just a beginning start but to really know what you have to do next, you have to know who the man or woman is first then you have to learn what makes them tick. So in less you tell me who it is that you want to know this for and what kind of person they are I really don't know how to answer your question.

Wolfram, yuuri said again looking at me nervously apparently not knowing how to answer his uncle's question so I answered for him.

Um let's say "hypothetically" that ah… I know this person that is in need of some love advice for his girlfriend and she is very loving, smart, and determined when she wants to be. She loves fashion and going shopping she also likes to bake.

She sounds like an amazing woman Fanfan said while smiling.

Yeah she is, but you might want to stay away from her cooking though…

Why? Didn't you say she likes to bakes.

Yeah I said likes, not good, there a different.

I see… well even so she still sounds amazing your fried is very lucky. And when it comes to the advice well all I can say is for your friend to be a gentleman and to treat her with respect. You understand, right boys?

Ah, yes sir we both said at the same time.

Good, now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to works have a good Day boy's Fanfan said before walking away to help a costumer that just walked in.

Yuuri I know what we need to do I said turning to look at him.

"What?"

We'll write her a latter from her perfect man which would be her secret admirer of course.

But wolf, don't you think this is a bad idea I mean what would your mother say if she found out?

"Stop worrying so much yuuri that's not going to happen. Beside this whole thing will end once tom is out of the picture. Ok?"

"If you say so…"

"Right, now let's go" I said grabbing yuuris hand and walking out of the one stop ice cream shop.

"where are we going?" yuuri asked.

"to your house of course."

"my house!?"

"yeah, you can't possibly think that we could write the latter to my mother at my house, do you?"

"well know but..."

"but what?"

my brothers going to be there and so is my mom and dad.

so, you met my family plus if you can survive my brother's then i think i can survive your's i said matter-of-factly with a smile.

...I guess so...

stop worrying so much, it will be fine besides I look forward to meeting the rest of your family. now lead the way I said as yuuri nod and we started walking to his house.

here we are! yuuri yelled out once we arrived at his house. are you sure about this wolf? i just don't think this is a...

yes I said interrupting yuuri and walking up to his door and knocking with yuuri right behind me with his head down looking nervously. I assume it was because I was going to meet his whole family right now and not just his brother.

relax it's going to be fine I whispered as I heard the door starting to open I then turned my head to look at who was opening the door.

ah! yuuri!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was this chapter please let me and my co-author know what you think? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter I don't know when I will be able to update again I'm very busy right now with school and personal stuff among other things, but I and Nickesha will try our best to update as soon as possible. please don't forget to review.**

***!Have a good day or night Everyone!***


	17. please don't rat me out!

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a while but i been really busy. and i know I always give the same excuses lol but I really was busy. first off I moved and second I got a cold and third my computer wasn't working but it's ok now. anyways I hope to update again soon but no promises ok. on a another note this is the longest chapter I and my co-author has written so far for this story, so yay! anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**co-author: Nickesha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

><p>"Mom I can't breathe" yuuri yelled because once his mother open the door she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. I for one know what that feels like. Poor yuuri, I thought sympathetically as she finally let go of him reluctantly with a pout on her face. Until she saw me and brighten right back up again with a much bigger smile on her face then the last one she had when she first saw yuuri.<p>

"You must be wolfram, yuuri's boyfriend right?"

"Yuuri she knows about me" I whispered to him shock clearly showing on my face I was not expecting her to know who I was.

"Shori told he"r yuuri simply said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh I see…." I said quietly. To be honest I was sad that it wasn't yuuri who told her who I was I thought to myself bitterly.

"Wolf, are you ok?" he asked looking at me with concern in his eyes

"Yeah, fine….."

"Well Wolf-Chan you just have to stay for dinner. Okay?"

"Uh-yes- I mean, love to miss, Shibuya" I said trying to sound happy and hoping that she didn't hear the sadness in my voice.

"Oh call me Jennifer."

"Ok Jennifer." Sigh, apparently she didn't I thought starting to feel better and more relaxed.

"Well boys, I'm going to finish making diner now I'll call you when it's done. And wolfram we just have to talk later about you and yuu-chans relat-"

"Alright!" We both said in unions and hurried past her before she could finish what she was saying.

"Ok yuuri take me to your room" I said once yuuris mother was out of sight and hearing range.

"Uh…are you sure?" he asked a little too worried.

"About what?" honestly Yuuri can be a little to naïve at times we do have that paper to do

"Going up to my room." he started to blush

"Yeah, of course I am. we need to write that letter remembers?"

"Oh, right, of course, I knew that ha-ha-ha-ha. Anyways my rooms this way" yuuri said pointing and starting to walk in the direction of his room with a big blush on his face.

I wonder what that was all about I thought as we made our way into yuuri's room. I looked around and all I could see was baseball stuff all over his room like posters of his favorite players I'm assuming and baseball bats, gloves, shirts, and hats and that's just the stuff I can see I'm sure there's more in his closet or something I thought absolutely not surprised I know how much yuuri loves baseball it's blatantly obvious.

"Hey, yuuri nice room" I said sarcastically.

"Yuuri? Are you ok?" I asked when yuuri didn't respond? Again he didn't say anything so I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to try to get his attention or at least for him to said something.

"Tell me what's wrong" I commanded when he still didn't respond to me holding his hand.

"I'm…embarrassed" he finally answered.

"Why?" I asked confused about why he would feel the need to be embarrassed.

"Because! I thought you meant something else." he said sounding all disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember when you said take me to your room."

"Yeah so? Oh… oh, oh! Ok I see what you mean by that. But that's not what I meant." it finally dawning on me.

"I know that now." he said blushing.

"Then why are you embarrassed?" i said caressing his cheeks.

"….I don't know…" yuuri said quietly with his head down.

"Wait a second, do you want to, you know…."

"No of course not! I mean, I do, but I –you- we- uh…." aww he's so cute trying to hide it

"Yuuri it's ok. I mean if you want to, it's not like I don't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I think we should wait until a better time when nobody is around. Besides I want our first time to be special, ok?" i said while giving him a little peck.

"R-ight, me too."

"Good, I love you yuuri" I said with a smile on my face.

"I love you to wolf" yuuri said as I leaned in and kiss him on the lips he kissed me back with just as much force I then put my hands on his waist to pull him closer. We kissed for what felt like a second but was actually much longer than that until I had to reluctantly pull away from him for air.

"Ah yuuri, maybe we should get to writing that letter now" I said after catching my breath. He agreed by nodding his head cutely and getting up off the bed and getting a couple of pieces of paper and something to write on also a pen to write with.

"Here" he said handing them to me. I took them and started writing.

'To my Dearest cecilie,

Since I saw you I couldn't help but fall madly in love with you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are a vision.

Sincerely your secret admirer.'

"So what do you think?"

"It's fine, but, do you really think this is ok I mean what if-"

"Yuuri! No what ifs. Alright, we have been over this already let's just focus on getting this letter to my mom without getting caught. Ok?"

"Sigh, fine I guess…."

"Yuu-chan dinners ready!"

"Ok mom we'll be right there" yuuri yelled as we got up from his bed and headed back down stairs holding hands to eat dinner.

When it was time for me to go I grabbed the letter from upstairs and gave yuuri one last kiss before heading out and leaving to go back to my house.

Once I got home it was pretty late, because before I made it all the way home I realized that I still needed to get an envelope. good thing I did because I almost forgot to get one to. So I had to stop at the store to pick one up I would have gotten one from the post office but they were closed so I had no choice but to get one at the store. Anyways, once inside I sneaked up to my room trying not to wake anyone up I didn't want them to see the letter in my head nor did I want them to see the envelope cause I know if they did I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble right now, especially by my mother.

"Wolfram."

Crap I was so close to being in my bedroom too, my hand was actually on the doorknob. So why does this have to happen to me. I thought feeling very panicked about the two things in my hand hoping that whoever it was who just said my name will not notice them.

"Ah, yes" I said turning around two see who was behind me. It was so dark that it made it hard to see whoever it was.

"Conrad?" I asked when the figure came closer to me which made it easier to see him.

"Yes, what are you doing" Conrad ask looking suspicious.

"…..I….um… don't know. Ah, w-what are you doing?"

"Getting a glass of water, do you know what time it is! Where have you been?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me do you seriously think I'll believe you if you say you been in your room this whole time?"

"Ah…."

"Wolfram look, I'm not going to tell on you. ok, besides I know what you're up to always so you might as well just tell me what you got hidden behind your back there."

"How do you know?"

"So you admit you're up to something."

"But you just said…".

"Did I say something?" Conrad asks with a smirk.

"Damn you! You tricked me." that bastard.

"Hey you're the one who admitted you're up to something, now what is it?"

"Fine! You want to know read it and weep" I said starting to get pissed off as I headed the letter to him. But after I gave it to him and my mind wasn't so clouded by anger anymore I started to regret giving him the letter. Afraid of what he might say, I took a step back.

"I can't believe you did this…." he looked shocked

"Are you mad?" I asked kind of nervous.

"Sigh, no."

"What?!" I asked shocked to hear him say no. especially since I was expecting a lecture.

"As shocking as this might sound to you wolfram I also want to get rid of tom."

"Really, you do?"

"Yes really, I thought it was obvious when we had that diner with him. I don't want mother to be with him any more than you do but do you really think this is the right way to go about it?"

"What else can we do huh? We can't very well convince our mother that tom is a big giant loser now can we?"

"Yeah I guess your right…. Ok I'm in."

"You're in what?"

"The same thing you are trying to break mom and tom up."

"Let me get this straight, what you're saying is you're going to help me break them up?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say I said still shock with how everything turned out."

"You don't have to say anything just give me that so tomorrow I can go mail it so mother doesn't get suspicious."

"Ah here" I said handing him the envelope. After handing it to him he then said goodnight to me and went back in to his room closing the door behind him.

All I could do was stand there with my mouth hanging open. I can't believe Conrad actually agreed to help me. I mean I know he wants to get rid of tom too but I never expected him to help me. I thought as I slowly went in to my room as well, closing the door quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone up I don't think I could explain this whole thing to anyone else right now especially not mother. And when it comes to gwendal I don't know how he would take it, I'm not even sure if he would be as understanding as Conrad was…

Well I should probably go to bed now I thought turning off the lights and climbing in to bed. This day has been full of surprises was my last thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up around noon luckily for me it was a Saturday so it didn't matter what time I woke up…

"Wolfram!" Mother yelled yanking open my door while gasping for air like she just ran a marathon or something.

"Mother what's wrong?" I asked getting up off my bed to make sure she was ok.

"You won't believe it wolfie" mother said after catching her breath.

"Believe what?"

"I got a love letter!"

"What?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

Actually I can I thought sarcastically. So I'm guessing Conrad mailed the letter but what I don't understand is doesn't it take like two to three business days before you normally get something I mean if he just mailed it today shouldn't it be here Monday or Tuesday how did it get here so soon Is what I like to know. maybe Conrad is very lucky when it comes to mailing things or he just stuck it in our mailbox and made look like it was mailed….

"Wolfie" mother said bring me out of my thoughts guess what it says.

"Ah…."I said trying to make it sound like I had no idea of what it said which I definitely did since I was the one who wrote it after all, I thought hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Here, I'll read it to you" mother said excitedly.

'To my Dearest cecilie,

Since I saw you I couldn't help but fall madly in love with you. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are a vision.

Sincerely, your secret admirer.'

"Isn't that romantic."

"Ah, yeah, just one question, you can't still think this guy is tom, right?"

"Why not?"

"Because tom couldn't possible write something that good, that's why."

"That's not true."

"Is it, ok let me ask you this, when's the last time tom has ever said anything like that to you? Hm?"

"Well…"

"You can't think of anytime, can you?"

"…No…mother" said after a while with a pout on her face which made me feel kind of bad for her and what I said.

"Mother look, I don't mean anything bad by what I'm trying to say, at least not to you. All I'm saying is, you don't know who else is out there. I mean how do you even know your secret admirer isn't someone else? I mean for all you know it could very well be someone else. But you'll never know in less you stop assuming its tom all the time and try to imagine that it could very well be someone different."

"But wolfie who else could it be…."

"I don't know". I said a little too fast I hope mother didn't catch that I thought hopefully.

"Wolf, even if and I mean if you were right and it was indeed someone else then why all the secrecy? Why doesn't he just come on over and show his face like a normal person."

"Mother just because the guy wants to be romantic doesn't mean he's not normal."

"How do I know if he is? And even if he was, what does he look like? Is he short, is he tall? Does he have long hair, short hair, black hair, blond hair, what?"

"I bet he's very good-looking." I said very proud, man I hope I can keep this up.

"How would you know?

"He writes like he's good-looking."

"Just because you write a certain way doesn't mean you look a certain way" mother said matter-of-factly.

"Even so does that really matter?"

"Yes. Because you can't have a relationship with a man you never laid eyes on."

"I never really thought about it that way" I admitted a little confused.

"Well sweetie maybe you should". Mother said seriously but lovingly at the sometimes which made me more confused.

This whole week has not been turning out the way I planned I thought tiredly so before mother could say anything else I hurriedly said," um I think I should really get changed so could you please leave so I can get dressed please."

"Oh um sure…" mother said with an expression that clearly stated that she was still thinking about everything that's just been said.

Once mother was gone and I had time to process everything that just happened myself I decide I should probably get dressed so it doesn't seem like I was lying beside I needed to get dressed anyways so it wasn't a complete lie.

After I got dressed I then picked up my phone and dial yuuris number I was hoping that he was up by now.

Ring, ring, ring!

"Hello."

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah Wolf, what's up?"

"Nothing, sigh, it's just been a frustrating week is all."

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. Um listen I need to stop by your uncle's restaurant later to get his picture."

"Um, why?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story I'll explain everything later. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today maybe spend a few hours together and then go see your uncle."

"Ok, I love to. Oh and wolf about what we talk about yesterday I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…."

"No, it's fine. And you didn't make me uncomfortable I just didn't expect you to say something like that is all. But it's fine don't even worry about it."

"Wolf what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, just hurry on over here ok."

"Ok."

"I love you yuuri."

"I love you to wolf. See you soon, ok, and bye."

"Bye." I said then hanged up my phone and went down stairs to wait for yuuri.

When I got down stairs I then proceeded to the couch in the living room right by the front door to wait for yuuri there….

"Wolfram" Conrad said startling me almost making me fall off the couch. I didn't even notice that he was there I thought while trying to calm down my heart rate because it was beating really fast.

"Conrad what are you doing? I thought you were gone somewhere?"

"No I was just in my room I guess you didn't notice."

"Yeah I guess no"t I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Anyway wolfram" Conrad said ignoring my sarcastic tone. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I said hoping he wouldn't bring up last night.

"It's about last night." Conrad stated simply.

Fucks me, I groaned feeling complete Dread wash all over my body at that exact moment. My luck really does suck doesn't it. I thought hating my life while being exhausted all at the same time.

"What about last night?" I finally asked a part of me still hoping that he would just let the whole thing go I mean I know Conrad is good at keeping secrets and all, but still if there's even the slightest chance mother could find out I'm beyond screwed.

"Wolf don't even worry about it" Conrad said bring me out of my thoughts. Apparently he sensed where my thoughts were heading. "I'm not going to say anything besides I did make sure she got that letter this morning didn't I?"

I nodding my head in a way that clearly stated I thought he had a point as he continued. "Also the reason why I brought this up again is because I wanted to ask you, have you been doing this all by yourself this whole time? I mean does someone else know about this?"

"Um…."

Ring, ring, ring, ring!

"Ah! That must be yuuri I should go answer the door I'll be back" I said and practically run out of there. saved by the bell I thought gratefully as I open the front door and was greeted by yuuris smiling face.

"Hey wolf" yuuri said as he hugged me.

"Hey" I said while hugging him back.

"Are you ready to go" yuuri ask after pulling out of the hug.

"Ah yeah, but I've been thinking that maybe we should stop by your uncles place first. You know to get the picture out-of-the-way. That way we can spend the rest of the day together without having to worry about getting the picture of your uncle the whole time, what do you think?"

"Uh, sure…."

*Cough*

"Ah Conrad!?"

"I see. So yuuri is the one who has been helping you."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." oh I didn't like that tone.

"So it's true then yuuri has been the one helping you, correct?"

"Sigh, yes" I said defeated I guess I have no choice but to let Conrad in on everything that's happened these past couple of weeks.

"Wolf what is he talking about" yuuri asked confused.

"He knows yuuri."

"Knows what?"

"Everything, you no with my mother and us trying to get tom and her to break up…"

"Really are you serious he knows all that."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him?"

"Not exactly."

"Then, How?"

"Well actually…" Conrad started but I cut him off.

"It doesn't really matter how he found out the point is that he knows now can we please just go before mother hears us." i said but all I really want to do is get out of here before something bad happens I thought worriedly.

"Where are you guys going" Conrad asked?

"To my uncle's restaurant."

"Your uncles?"

"Yes."

"Oh, why?" Conrad asked.

"Because! It's a long story ok but I'll explain on the way let's all just go" I said grabbing the camera as I reopened the door and stepped outside. Along with Conrad who is now going to come with us and yuuri of course.

~Time skip~ **(**A/N:**in the time skip wolfram, Conrad, and yuuri made their way to fanfans and on the way wolfram told Conrad everything that has gone on in the past few weeks and yuuri explained the whole thing about his uncle. And that about sums it up for this time skips lol.)**

"Fanfan? Really?"

"Yeah, really" I said and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Can you believe it, that's what he wants people to call him. I mean who in their right mind is ok with that" I said to Conrad as we made it to our destination. I stopped laughing once I saw the look on yuuri's face I almost forgot he was there. I can't believe I just said what I did in front of yuuri.

"Yuuri I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

"Its ok-"

"No its not ok" I said cutting yuuri off and taking his hands into mine. "You know I love you right and that I have absolutely nothing against your uncle besides I like your uncle and I hope that we can be very close." I said looking into yuuri eyes and leaning in to give him a kiss on the check he then blush and nodes his head yes.

"Uh, I hate to break up the love-feasted and all but shouldn't we go inside now?" Conrad said making me and yuuri jump apart blushing.

"Ah yeah… Let's go."

"Wow this is nice for a place that's call the one stop ice-cream shop." Conrad whispered to me once we were inside.

"Yeah, it is" I whispered back.

"Uncle!" Yuuri yell making me and Conrad look his way.

We saw that fanfan was putting some ice-cream in a bowl behind the counter with the help of the other guy I still haven't gotten his name yet. I thought as we walked up to the area that he was at.

"Oh hi Yuuri, wolfram" fanfan said once he notice us.

"Hi uncle."

"Hey" I said grabbing my camera to get it ready.

"And who is this" fanfan asked looking up at Conrad.

"Oh um this is my brother Conrad" I said as fanfan smiled and shook Conrad's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Conrad."

"You to, fanfan Right?"

"Actually it's Fanberlain but please call me fanfan."

"Of course" Conrad said smiling back.

"Anyways", I said. "We just came here to ask you if we could take your picture if that's all right."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Ah… because…" I started. but was cut off thankfully by Conrad who hopefully came up with a good enough answer.

"Because we just wanted to add you to our photo album."

"Ah, oh ok I guess so then… that will be ok."

"Great" I said smiling while on the inside breathing a sigh of relief thanks goodness for Conrad and his fast thinking.

So after we took the picture and said are good byes to yuuris uncle. I then handed the camera over to Conrad to take with him. So Conrad, I said. after you get the picture developed make sure you put it in an envelope also you should write a short and sweet note to go with it ok.

"Right."

"Just make sure she gets it…"

"Don't worry ok. It will be fine I'll see you guys later but don't stays out to long" Conrad said winking at us making us blush again before leaving. Once Conrad was out of slight I turned to yuuri and asked, so what do you want to do….?

"Hi Shibuya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **so how was it please let us know. anyways, I hoped you liked it please don't forget to review!


	18. venting & new team members

**(A/N: hey guys, um it's been a while since I last update but I been busy like usual lol. Anyway sorry for the late update but I have big news tomorrow it is my co-author birthday! And guess what too days after that is my birthday! You see hers is on the 6****th**** and mine is on the 8****th**** of April. also just to let you guys know I uploaded the very frist chapter of this story around this time i think it was on the 7th of april of last year which means it's already been a year since i started this series so yay for me and Nickesha. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.)**

**Co-athuor: Nickesha.**

**Discliamer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

><p>"Murata w-hat are you doing here?" Yuuri asked looking at the guy who called his name. He was in my opinion kind of dorky he had black hair and black eyes like Yuuri but unlike Yuuri he wears glasses and has this wired mysteries glint in his eyes when he looks at me.<p>

"The real question is Shibuya why have you been keeping this beautiful boy a secret?"

"W-hat do you mean...?" Yuuri asked while scratching the back of his head in that shyness way that is so cute.

"Oh, don't be so modest Shibuya mama-san already told me he was your boyfriend." The dorky looking guy called Murata said with a creepy smirk on his face at least creepy to me that is.

"What! When? Why?" Yuuri asked totally flabbergasted.

"When I dropped by to see how you were doing because I haven't seen my best friend in a while, so I was curious but now I know why, it's because of him isn't it?" Murata ask all- knowingly with a scary looking smile.

"Ah…." Was all I heard Yuuri say.

"Yes" I interrupted glaring at the person in front of me they were ignoring me like I wasn't even standing right there and it was extremely annoying. "Yuuri, Who is he?"

"Oh that's right" Yuuri said rubbing the back of his head like he just realized that I was also there, "this is my best friend Murata ken and… Murata this is my…. boyfriend wolfram von b….."

"Hello wolfram." Murata interrupted or more like saved yuuri before I could hear Yuuri struggle to say my last name once again.

"Murata" I said simply shaking his hand as he watched me with this evil grin on his face.

"So your Yuuri's boyfriend?"

"Yes. So?" I asked. I wonder what's up with this guy.

"Well," Murata said still grinning evilly. "if you ever decided you want a real man instead of Shibuya here, all you got to do is call" Murata then wink at me a few times. Frankly he was scaring the hell out of me.

"Murata!" Yuuri yelled as he snatched my hand away and glared at his so-called best friend.

"Ha-ha-ha, relaxes Shibuya I'm only kidding. But now that, that's over, do you want to go hang out. I think some of the guys are going to play baseball later down at the field…" he started to asked but Yuuri interrupted.

"Sorry Murata I can't me and wolf was going to hang out, together, today," Yuuri said while blushing, aww he is just too cute.

"Oh, I get it I get it." Murata said while holding up his hands. "Well don't let me hold you to love birds back" Murata said as he then wink at Yuuri before leaving with that same evil grin plastered on his face. "Wait" he said stopping in his tracks. "One more thing before I go."

"What's that?" Yuuri ask curiously.

"What have you been doing this whole time anyways? I mean, the last time I saw you was 2 weeks ago and even then you were in a hurry. So what's up? Besides your new boyfriend" Murata smiled at the last part looking at me once again. And once again it was still freaking me out I thought laughing a little bit inside.

"Well… you see…. I… um, had this thing…" Yuuri started.

"Oh just go ahead tell him" I said starting to get frustrated with all of this. "I mean, look Murata what's going on is a really long story. But basically I'm trying to keep my mother from making the some mistakes all over again, like getting with someone who defiantly doesn't want anything from my mother nor anything from the rest of my family except to just have his way with her. I know in my heart that my mother could do so much better than this loser name Tom b Stone! What kind of name is that anyway? Besides that, we been through this already it always happens all the time. My mother finds some lowlife somewhere dates him for like a week or so then thinks she's in love but as the days go by this stupid guy that she claims that she's in love with and vice-versa goes off and dose something horrible like cheating on mother or verbally abuses her it just makes me sick to my stomach and there's nothing I can do about it because she always takes the man's side she never listens to reason I can't believe my mother would give a guy like that a second chance. Now, I believe people can change but the man my mother dates aren't these kinds of people they are just horrible, nasty, disgusting sorry excuses for a man. And when my mother finally realizes that, we pack up and move again to a new town or state and the people we actually become friends with if we actually make any friends at all that is, we never see them again. oh yeah, you might get to talk to them every now and then but for the most part that's it, and if you don't get their number you'll never hear from them ever again either!" I yelled making myself out of breath. Man I really needed that.

"Wolf why didn't you tell me it was that bad? I knew that you had your problems with the man your mother dates but I didn't know it affected you this much." Yuuri said with a shocked face.

"Of course it dose! Why wouldn't it?! I mean…. Mother doesn't know what it's like to be on the outside looking in. she doesn't understand how hard it was for me and my brothers to have to go through all of this over and over and over again. Now, I know we're not the only ones going through this mother is too but still, couldn't she just for once in her life find a man that's decent not just to her but to her kids as well. That's all I'm asking, what's wrong with that? I do want my mother to be happy I just want her to be happy with someone better than who she's with now. Ok." I said angrily I know this isn't any of their faults but I just need to vent right now.

"Nothing's wrong with that, but, just what do you plan on doing about it?" said Murata I kind of forgotten he was still here.

"What do you mean?" I finally managed to console myself and said.

"Well," Murata said. "What I mean is what are you going to do about the situation? You know with this Tom fellow."

"Oh, that. I already got that covered. You see I have a plan to get rid of Tom for good. Only one thing though if you want to help Yuuri will fill you in on the details later but you have to keep whatever is said or done right here or anywhere else to yourself I can't have this getting out to another soul if there is any chance of that happening and my mother finds out were all doom and I mean all of us. So are you prepared to keep your mouth shut? If not then you can…."

"I'm prepared. You don't need to worry about me" Murata interrupted me and said with a straight face." Besides it won't be the first time I had to break a couple up" Murata said with his creepy grin back on his face.

_What did he mean by that I thought kind of scared now_? I said in my mind.

"Um" Yuuri interrupted "we kind of have plains right now but I'll see you later Murata ok?"

"Of course I wouldn't want to ruin your guys plains just one more thing before I go Shibuya don't forget to wear a condom" Murata said laughing at Yuuri's blushing face before running off at super speed while Yuuri had steam coming out of his ears and nose.

"Murata!" Yuuri yelled after the dust Murata left.

"Yuuri calm down" I said while I was also blushing but it did make him calm down automatically which made me really happy.

"Yuuri do you have a condom though?" I asked out of curiosity using the cutest face I could muster.

"Wo-wol-wolf-Wolfram! Wha- wha what ar- are you asking?" Yuuri stuttered out, his face was as red as a tomato ha-ha "be-besides wer-weren't we hea-heading som-somewhere?" he finished

"Um yeah ok let's go" I said while pouting.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: ok, that's it for now I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can but no promises ok. Also don't forget to review and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.) **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY! **


	19. A new lover?

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has read mine and Nickesha story so far and to apologize for the late updated once again, sorry everyone. Also if anyone has been reading my story (the crazy family) I'm sorry to have to say I deleted that story I'm just busy these but don't I promise to finish (the perfect man) and of course (the meeting that messed everything up) and when I'm done with those story's I will make more in the near future. On another note here's something from my co-author herself: ** **ok well when I was a senior in high school which was last year my ap English teacher gave me some words and said Nickesha can you make these words come to life and I was like um I can try and I came up with this and I think it suits the situation maybe Idk. **

**Aficionado: enthusiast, a fan**

**Commensurate: magnitude**

**Panache: grand or flamboyant manner**

**Insouciant: free from concern, worry or anxiety**

**Philippic: any speech**

**Prurient: having, lust inclines to have**

**Tendentious: bias**

**Vicissitude: change or variation in the course of something**

**Systematic: a plan**

**Obsequy: a ceremony**

**Browbeat: bully or to intimidate by look or words**

**Emolument: profit, compensation for services**

**Diaphanous: translucent or almost completely transparent.**

**Anyhow please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**Co-author: Nickesha.**

* * *

><p>Dear diary, I haven't been writing lately but I had a lot of things to do these days like school, going out with Yuuri, and of course the whole thing with mom and that idiot Tom. Anyways, after my date with Yuuri yesterday we went to the amusement park. It was fun but…. I still have to worry about this burden of a secret I'm keeping I didn't think it would be this hard. You would think keeping a secret from your parents would be the easy part in life but boy was I wrong. It's not like I told mother everything to begin with, but keeping a secret like this is a lot harder especially when so many people now know about it. I mean, it's not exactly a lot, a lot of people but when you're worried about something like this getting out just one person knowing makes you scared let alone four people excluding myself that's not a good thing I just hope we all can keep are mouths shut because if we don't were all doomed! But on a more happy note I call my friend star today I didn't really have anything to do so I called to see how she was doing and to tell her about what I been up to if you know what I mean. She said that she was fine and that she hopes everything goes well with mother and the rest of us and that she didn't like Tom either and that he sounded to her like an idiot which made me laugh also she said that she wants me to send her a picture of Yuuri I told her I would and that I hope to see her soon and that I miss her very much.<p>

Well that's it for now I don't really have anything else to say… um…. Oh right! I almost forgot. Speaking of picture The picture that we took of fanfan according to Conrad it should be arriving tomorrow he told me that he actually just stuck it in the mailbox and when she gets up in the morning to check the mail it will be there waiting for her.

Now, I don't know why he couldn't just mail it like a normal person but he said that if he had put it in the mailbox it would have taken a week or so to get here so he decided against it. Which I guess I see his point the faster mother gets that picture the better.

I should be getting to sleep now so *goodnight* I wrote as I put away my diary and turned off the lights then laid down on my bed and got under the covers to go to sleep I close my eyes and the last thing I remember was everything going black….

"Wolfie! Wolfie! Big news! Big news! Big news!" I heard mother screamed.

"Mother why does it always have to be me when it comes to you waking someone up? I mean you could always go wake up Conrad or Gwendal and tell them you big news" I said half asleep while rubbing my eyes.

"Because your my baby beside Conrad is already awake and Gwen is busy with his friends this morning" mother said with a pout that clearly stated if I didn't agree to let her go on and on about whatever it was she would definitely start crying so I just nodded my head saying "please go on I just love to hear all about it who cares about sleep anyways and having to get up for school in the next hour I mean I know I sure don't" I said sarcastically while laughing in a fuck me running way.

"Great", mother said ignoring my sarcastic tone. "You see I got another letter in the mail. What do you think it said?"

"I don't know why don't you open it and find out?" I said a little angry because I was still mad for being rudely woken up beside Conrad wrote the letter so even I don't know what it says but I do know about the picture at least.

"Your right I should open it" mother said tearing the envelope open and picking up the letter inside but right before she started reading she stopped and looked at me.

"Wolfie I'm scared." She said not looking at the letter.

"Scared? Of what?"

"About what it says…" she said shyly. I swear I have never seen mother act this way before.

"Why?"

"Because, if I read what it says will it tell me that tom is my secret admire or is it someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, What if it tells me who my secret admires is and it ends up not being tom, then what?"

"Um… then you dump him that's what." I said I mean what kind of questions is she asking it's quite clear isn't it? I mean come on mother.

"Dump him. I couldn't do that."

"Why not? If there's some guy out there that's way better for you then Tom is, wouldn't you want that?"

"Well… I… maybe… I don't know." She said sounding indecisive.

"You do know, you're just afraid of hurting Toms feelings but mother what about your own feelings why do you have to settle for lass when you can have more? I just don't understand you mother I just don't." I said I knew I was ranting but who cares she needed to hear this.

"Wolfie tom is a good man he's just misunderstood, A lot." She said trying to defend an undefinable man.

"Misunderstood, Tom is a jerk. I think I understand him quit well." I finally snapped.

"What did you say?" Mother said looking kind of upset.

"Ah… I mean… did I say jerk what I meant was…. lurk, murk, perk, dirk, work….. Ah! I got nothing. Look mother to tell you the truth I don't like Tom I never have I'm sorry but that's the truth. I just don't think he's the right guy for you." I said trying to save that was pointless so why bother try.

"Look wolfram tom is a good guy and like I said before would it really kill you to give him a chance?" she said looking at me with eyes almost identical to my own.

"I did give him a chance and he failed his chance" I said starting to get upset myself. But I took a deep breath to calm down. "Look mother, I just want you to be happy ok. Now will you please open the envelope and find out what's inside, please" I said again noticing the look on mothers face like she was in deep thought.

"Ok, ok" mother finally said. "But were not done talking about this, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, just open it already." I really am not looking forward to finishing this conversation on Tom.

"Um let see…." Mother said opening the envelope and looking inside she than pulled out what was inside and what she found of course was the picture of fanfan and the letter Conrad wrote her pertaining to be fanfan I thought sarcastically.

"Oh my word who is this?" she was really flabbergasted for some reason I mean fanfan is a nice guy and but really mother?

"I'm assuming, and I mean assuming that, that man is your secret admire."

"You can't be serious. So it's true that tom isn't my secret admire?" she was really shocked for some reason.

"Mother you really thought that it was? I mean come on there was absolutely no way it could have ever been Tom, Ok. Look I'm sorry but you're just going to have to face the facts that there's someone out there that is WAY better then Tom and he wants to be with you."

"But how can this be besides I do like Tom…"

"Really, you do? Why? Do you even have anything in common with him?"

"Well…."

"You don't do you. you know I been saying this so many times now it's just tiring but he's not right for you and if there's someone out there that is don't you want to experience what true love is?" I said man I'm sounding so good right now I should write a book.

"Well… I guess."

"You guess. Most people would want that mother" I stated matter-of-factly. "So what does the letter say?"

"Oh I completely forgot about it hahaha" she said "but isn't he just darling Wolfie?"

"Mother what does it say?" I said avoiding her question.

"Ok it says

_Wonders of love_

_Aficionados tend to think they know all there is to know about love_

_But what they know is just a commensurate part of it_

_There are many panache of love but the insouciant part is what's sent from above_

_Though some genres of love tend to come to one as a philippic_

_What truly drives one is the intense prurient_

_But those love that are tendentious_

_Has a lot of vicissitude for the one that's in love with another to feel the love that was sent_

_The matrix and systemic foray of love can be what some call contagious_

_There are some aficionados that are diaphanous, meaning they don't see the sacrosanct of pure love_

_For they are so browbeat to even begin to emolument truthfulness of such a feeling_

_That even a love symbolic creäture that is immured such a dove_

_Won't be seen at obsequies for that's a persona that love characters can't believe in_

_But aficionados do know a little about love_

_But what they know we all take to heart_

_Because to know what they do know_

_Is the true beauty and wonder of love?_

_But when I see you I know that they know not what they speak because you my darling are the epiphany of true beauty and I wonder will you love me?_

_~fanfan" _ she said with a smile on her face. "Wolfie dear this man has a way with words I never thought I would meet a man with such vocabulary other than your father dear".

"Um mother not saying that I don't understand the note or anything but what is an aficionado?" I asked I swear Conrad is going to get an ear full.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is a little short, we hope to make the next chapter longer. Don't forget to review! **

**Hope you have a good day!**


	20. who's the seme?

**A/N: sorry it has taking me and Nickesha So long to update we both been super busy. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CO-ARUTHER: Nickesha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh**

* * *

><p>"Conrad!" I yelled looking at Conrad. I, Conrad, Murata and Yuuri of course were all sitting in Yuuri's room.<p>

"What?" Conrad asked looking back at me curiously.

"Don't what me. You know exactly why I'm mad. Your letter to mom yesterday was a little too much I barely understood what you were saying." I said with all the frustration I could muster just to hide my embarrassment from not knowing.

"Oh that, what do you mean it was romantic." Conrad pulsed then smirked, "besides don't blame me you can't understand big words."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T UNERSTAND BIG WORDS?" I yelled about to hit Conrad on the head but Yuuri stopped me.

"Now, now, wolf please claim down." Yuuri hold my waist it sent shivers down my back giving me a warm sensation and making me claim down completely. I turned around in Yuuri's arms to face him I looked Yuuri in the eyes then leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by Yuuri's finger on my lips.

"Yuuri what….?" I asked quizzically because it's not like him to stop a kiss from me.

"Wolf" he whispered in my ear "let's continue this later ok baby". Just hearing him say that made me so horny.

*Cough* I heard someone cough making me and Yuuri jump a part reminding us we weren't alone.

"Sorry to break up, your fun", Murata said winking at me and Yuuri. "But we need to come up with what we are going to do next for your mother."

"I know that I'm just not sure what to do" I stated. I wasn't lying either, I really didn't know what to do next. I mean, what is the next step after sending mother Fanfan's picture?

"I know what we can do" Conrad said "we should set up an email address for the perfect man, that way it will make him seem more real and mother can get to know him better."

"Even if that would be a good idea, how is mother supposed to get to know someone who's not actually real?" I asked out of confusion. Conrad did come up with a good idea it's just that the perfect man not actually real, considering we made him up. So how would that work?

Murata eyeglasses glinted. "Bielefeld has a point, but if we come up with a personality for the perfect man then everything should be fine."

"I see what you're saying if we come up with his likes and dislikes then all we have to do is write to mama-san telling her about him" said Yuuri.

"Mama-san!?" I, Murata, Conrad all said at once staring at Yuuri with shocked expressions.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head wearing a goofy expression on his face. "Errr… did I say that."

"Yes!" We all said together again.

"Yuuri, why did you call my mother mama-san?" I asked honestly wanting to know the answer.

"Um… well it kind of happened on accident but since you are my boyfriend after all it should be fine if I call her mama-san, don't you think?" his face is too cute and innocent asking such a thing.

I couldn't help but blush a deep red all over my face. "Ah Yuuri that's so sweet, of course you can call her mama-san" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Cough. Conrad coughs this time scaring the both of us once again. We really need to try to remember that there are more people here other than us.

Conrad smiled. "You know if you guys need some privet time we can leave and let you have the room all to yourselves…."

I cut Conrad off. "No that won't be necessary…" but Yuuri interrupted me. "Yes thank you that would be great" Yuuri said then turned to look at me smirking then turned back to look at Murata and Conrad. "Also, could you guys please go ahead and set up the email address and we will discuss coming up with his personality later, ok?"

Murata smiled evilly. "Sure, anything for the love birds". Conrad smiled evilly too and nodded his head. They were both really starting to freak me out.

Once Conrad and Murata left Yuuri took my hand and pulled me tours his bed. He then proceeds to push me on his bed, got on top of me and started kissing down my neck.

"Wait Yuuri, what are you doing?" I said breathlessly.

"What's it look like I'm doing I'm kissing my boyfriend's neck then I'm going to make love to said boyfriend." He said it like it was common knowledge.

"What, no you're not! And who said you're going to be the one making love to me?"

"What do you mean wolf?" he said still kissing my neck.

"If and when we do decide to make love I'm the one who's going to be on top not the other way around." I said and he paused.

"I don't think so wolf I'm the man in this relationship." He said then continued kissing and biting.

"You're what!? What are you saying I'm the man in this relationship?" I yelled even though my lower half is begging for him to continue.

"Wolf if you don't believe me I could just show you." He said with a glint in his lovely dark eyes.

"Please you couldn't show me anything you're a wimp after all." I said with a humph and turned my head.

*Spank*

"Ow, Yuuri what you do that for?" I asked rubbing my now acing bottom.

"To show you how much of a man I am, you're my uke not the other way around. I'm the seme in this relationship and I can spank you anytime I want." The way he said that sent shivers all through my body and at the right places too.

"You're not the seme, I'm the seme humph" Yuuri cut me off by kissing me.

"Ah Yuuri, I want to be the seme" I attempted to say but was off by kisses and touches. "Wait" I said and stopped him. "Where did you learn to do this?" I asked with a flush face.

"Err" he said and scratch the back of his head with that goofy boyish grin and said "I didn't learn it. It's just that when I'm with you my hands and lips just know where to touch and kiss you wolf" he said and touched and kiss me as if to demonstrate what he's saying is just what he knows and feel.

"Wolf from since I first saw you I felt a pull as if it was destiny, tell me that you didn't feel it too." He said and I realize that neither of us has on a shirt when did he do this?

"Yuuri ah yes I felt it too ah Yuuri" I said breathlessly, he really does know where to touch I wonder if we were together in some past life hmm this feels too good he can be the seme this time round but I will be the seme….

"AH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES US WRITE FASTER! **


	21. now we know

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for us to update. We have been busy as usual. Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Co-author: Nickesha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

"Yuuri, where are you touching?" I asked in short breaths. "Stop….."

"No." he answered back determinedly.

"Why not," I cried.

"Because you are mine, all mine, only mine. I'm not just going to tell you I love you I'm going to show you I love you, I love you so much wolf" yuuri said then kissed me on the lips. His words made my eyes water I started crying I for some reason couldn't stop crying it's like my heart was so full it had to push out tears just to make room for all the love I have for yuuri.

Yuuri kissed down my neck he then proceeded to take off my shirt kissed down my body sucked my nipples then kissed all the way down until he reached my pants he took off my belt unbutton my pants pulled down the zipper took my pants off took off my underwear he then stopped to stare into my eyes. "Wolf" he said "can I?"

I stared back into his eyes I was a little scared I never had sex before and I heard the first time really hurts. I'm really nervous I want yuuri so bad but I'm afraid but when I looked into yuuris eyes all I saw was love and devotion like he would never leave or want to hurt me in any way. At that moment the only thing that was going through my mind was I trust yuuri so much I really want to be with Yuuri I love him more than anything as long as it is with yuuri everything will be ok.

"Yuuri" I whispered" don't ask just please make love to me".

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked with so much love in his voice.

"Yes". I answered with no hesitation I was sure I wanted him.

"I promise to be gentle." then he proceeded to do what he was already doing.

Right there in Yuuri's room I was about to have my first time with the man I love. Yuuri pulled open his draw beside his bed he pulled out a bottle of something.

"What is that I asked?" still kind of shocked that it's going to be my first time.

"Lube it will make it less painful". Yuuri put a good amount of the lube into his hand then set the lube aside he positioned himself so his fingers where touching my hole. "I'm going to put my fingers in now".

"Oww" I cried his fingers where inside me. It hurt so bad I knew it was going to hurt but I didn't know it was going to hurt this much.

"It's ok wolf just relax the pain will subside soon" yuuri kissed me which made me moan he was right the pain did subside it was actually starting to feel good.

Yuuri smirked when I started to moan loudly. "Do you feel good wolf?"

"Ahh yes I feel good Nnn… yuuri~ please."

"Please what baby." he said with the most cocky and sexy voice I've ever heard.

"Please… I want… you." I was practically begging.

Yuuri smiled. "I want you too" then grabbed the bottle of lube again and lathered himself up. "I'm going to put it in now, ok?" Yuuri asked me once more if it was alright.

I closed my eyes pulled him on top of me kissed him on the lips. "Please hurry" was all I got out before yuuri slowly push inside of me….

(Time skip, the next day)

Once again we were all setting in yuuri's room coming up with the perfect man's personality and background. We are going to write out his likes and dislikes on a piece of paper.

"So, I have written out the categories" Murata said there are five categories. "One, what kind of man is he? Example is he nice, kind, honest, mean, demanding? Two, what kind of hobbles does he have? Example does he like to ride his bike, cook, read, dance? Tree: what are his plans for the future? Example where does he see himself in a few years? Four, who is he? Example does he have kids, has he ever been married, how old is he, does he have any brothers or sisters, what's his favorite color, what does he like to eat? Five, how serious is he about Cecilie-san? Example does he want to marry her, does love her, what?" he finished. I swear sometimes I wonder if this kid is real.

"Now there are much more personality traits you can add if you like" Murata clarified "I was only listing examples."

"Yes we understand that" Conrad said.

"So, who wants to go first?" yuuri asked.

"Well I think we should make him a lot like fanfan, since we did use his picture. Plus, a lot of what he said went into everything I did for mother." I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Conrad smiled "That's true, there's no way our wolfie could come up with half of the things he did for mother if it wasn't for the help of fanfan." Conrad smirked then added, "before we came in to help him of course."

"HEY!" I yelled. "I could have come up with it by myself if I wanted to."

Conrad smirked evilly. "Then way didn't you."

"Why you little….!"

"Ok, ok" yuuri stopped me from finishing what I was going too said. "Let's just try to get this done shall we."

"Shibuya's right we need to finish this. But Bielefeld is also right fanfan did help out a lot so we should just use him. Since Shibuya you know him best, he is your uncle after all you should help Bielefeld out when he is talking to his mother tonight online." said Mr. Know-it-all himself.

I looked at Murata like he was nuts. "What do you mean talking to my mother online?"

"Oh that's right we forget to tell you. Conrad and I finished setting up an email account for the perfect men and we already contacted your mother through a letter last night telling her we would email her tomorrow night which means tonight."

"But why do I have to be the one to do it?"

"Because she is your mother" Murata stated simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's Conrad's mother as well" I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"True but I thought you would like some alone time with Shibuya, you know since last night…." he said as his glasses glint from the light that came from nowhere.

"Nothing happened!" both Yuuri and I yelled in unison.

(Flashback)

I closed my eyes pulled him on top of me kissed him on the lips. "Please hurry" was all I got out before yuuri slowly push inside of me….

"Shibuya I forgot my…. Oh my, am I Interrupting something" Murata said smirking. Yuuri and I jumped a part so fast we both went flying off of the bed.

"n-o… you- w-err-n't int-err-up-ting any-thing" yuuri stuttered out while moving his hands really fast back and forth in front of his face. He was as red as I was.

While yuuri was trying to convince Murata nothing happened I just set there on the floor not moving at all. I couldn't believe this I was about to make love for the first time then the next thing I knew I wasn't. Why the hell does this have to happen to me?!

"Whatever you say Shibuya, I'll just leave you to…"

"Get out Murata!" Yuuri practically screeched.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Murata started laughing. He opened yuuri's bedroom door it looked like he was about to leave but then stopped and looked back at us with an evil grin his eyeglasses shined brightly. "Shibuya I hope you remembered to buy a condom".

"GET OUT!" Yuuri throw a pillow closing the door shut but you could still hear Murata laughing as he made his way back down stairs.

(End of flashback)

"Nothing happened!" both Yuuri and I yelled in unison.

Murata smirked. "Ok, ok whatever you say."

"Anyways, now that we know who were going to base the perfects man personality from, I guess we don't have anything else to discuss. So, me and Murata are going to have something to eat at my house we will see you guys later" Conrad said pushing Murata out the door. I silently thank him I think he saw because he whispered you're welcome back before leaving with Murata.

"Well yuuri started nervously "I guess we should start emailing your mother…."

"Yuuri thank you". I said cutting him off.

Yuuri looked at me confused. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For always helping me and being there for me I know it must have not been easy, so thank you."

Yuuri smiled brightly. "You don't need to thank me. I'm happy when I get to do things for you."

"Yuuri…" he is so sweet to me sometimes I don't think I deserve him.

"Come on lets hurry up and email mama-san then we can spend some uninterrupted time together and finish what we started." he said with that sexy smirk from last night I love him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it, please let us know. we hope you liked it. **

**Have a good day or night!**


	22. My big fat mistake!

**A/N: Hey everyone, so... sorry for not updating in a while. I hope your not mad. (bow head in shame) anyways please enjoy!**

**CO-author: Nickesha. **

**(please forgive any grammar mistakes!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.**

* * *

><p>Dear passionate flower, "<em>I'm spending my days constantly staring out my window hoping, praying you will show up. I own this amazing ice-cream shop called the one stop ice-cream shop. It has always been my dream to open my own store and now that I have I can't believe it, I'm so happy. When owning your own store or in my case ice-cream shop you have to spend a lot of your time listening to <em>_serious __business people __and I know I should be listening to every word they say... but I can't keep my mind off of you. You haunt my every move; even my dreams. I can't imagine how I went all these years without you, even right now I'm still confused." _

Love fanfan.

* * *

><p>Dear ice-cream lover, "<em>if your ice-cream is half as good as your letters… <em>_nothing would make me happier than stopping by to try some."_

Cecilie.

* * *

><p><em>Dear passionate flower, "as long as I'm in the kitchen cooking <em>_it doesn't matter where I am.__ It's a real specific kind of satisfaction making ice-cream for people now, I'm only an ice-cream maker but I put as much creativity_ _and passion into my ice-cream as a writer puts in his book __Granted, when all's said and done, all I've made is ice-cream but then again you can't eat a book." _

_Love fanfan._

* * *

><p><em>Dear ice-cream lover, "<em>_creativity and passion, huh? I find those things really sexy in a man. And as for books, I'm not much of a reader but a good cup of ice-cream is a turn on."_

Cecilie.

* * *

><p><em>Dear passionate flower, "<em>_I'm modest about some things, but not this. I make the best homemade ice-cream__ on the planet."_

_Love fanfan._

* * *

><p><em>Dear ice-cream lover, "<em>_well, it just so happens the only things I can actually make are__ brownies." _

Cecilie.

* * *

><p><em>Dear passionate flower, "Ice-cream and brownies now that's a good <em>_combo."_

_Love fanfan._

* * *

><p><em>Dear ice-cream lover, "that's all I'm looking for is my own good combo, someone who can bring the best out of me and someone who I can bring the best out of." <em>

Cecilie.

* * *

><p>(The next day, Cecilie p.o.v)<p>

"Tom we need to talk" I said looking straight at tom. We were currently in my living room.

Tom put his finger on my lips. "Shh baby we don't need words I know what you're going to say and I feel the same way."

I backed away from tom making his finger fall from my lips. "No, I'm positive you don't" I said looking straight at tom once again. "I need to say this before I can't say it. This isn't easy for me"... I'm not used to being the guiltily one.  
>"I met someone."<p>

"Yeah me, and baby I love you too."

"no, I met someone else."

"What?"

"Well technically I haven't met someone, but I might."

"But the perfect man is standing right in front of you. How can you just meet someone else, or might meet someone else when you have me."

"Tom, I'm sorry. I really am. You are a great guy. I hope you find someone who is perfect for you."

After tom left with a very sad smile I set on my arm-chair reflecting. I felt really bad I didn't want to hurt tom he really was a good guy even if wolfie didn't think so."

(End of Cecilie p.o.v back to wolfram's p.o.v)

I'm currently on yuuri's computer emailing mother. I have emailed my mom for over a week now at yuuri's place. I couldn't possibly email her at my place just in case she checked my computer.

[Beep]

"Hey. I'm in the middle of writing my mom an e-mail and she just logged on."

"Maybe you should Im her." (AN: sorry I don't know if I wrote im right.)

"Should I?"

Yuuri smiled. It would make the perfect man seem more real.

"True."

(IM'ing passionate flower.)

"Hey, how are you?"

[Beeping]

"Hey yourself. I'm fine, Are you ok?"

[Beeping]

"Now that I'm talking to you, I'm just fine. What are you doing?"

[Beeping]

_"Thinking."_

[Beeping]

_"About what?"_

[Beeping]

"You'd be bored."

[Beeping]

"Know I won't, try me. _If I stop replying,_ _you'll know I fell asleep."_

[Beeping]

_"Well, I have kids._ _Have I mentioned that?" _

[Beeping]

_"No. That's great."_

[Beeping]

_"Three sons, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen."_

[Beeping]

_"They are lucky to have you as a mom." _

[Beeping]

"You are the only person who would say that, I've made so many mistakes."

[Beeping]

"Everyone makes mistakes. You're not the only one."

[Beeping]

"True but I make huge mistakes and my kids are the ones who suffer the most. It's not fair to them or me. This wasn't the pan, you know. I didn't mean to hurt anyone but I guess I selfishly did anyways. The thing is all I ever wanted was to fall in love, have a family and live happily ever after. I was so excited when I found out I was _pregnant for the first time __I thought it was good news a baby fit into my happily ever after plan just fine. But it didn't fit into the guy's. Or maybe it was me that didn't fit whichever, I was on my own." _

_[Beeping]_

_"I'm sorry. It must have been hard. Let me asks you this, if you could do it all over again would you have waited until you met a... let's just say the perfect man before you had kids?"_

_[Beeping]_

_"Life definitely would have been easier __if I'd done that. Found a good man then had kids. But, those kids wouldn't be _Gwendal ,_ Conrad, wolfram and life without them __It's just no life at all"_

_Oh god, mom. I can't believe she said that I thought reading her words over and over. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and rolling down my face._

_"Wolf are you all right?"_

*Sniff* "_yes" *_Sniff* "I'm fine."

"Wolf, no you're not" yuuri said walking over to where I was. He was setting on the bed doing last minted homework the whole time I was IM'ing mother.

Yuuri pulled me into his arms. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked rubbing my back.

*Sniff* "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know when something is wrong. Now, please tell me, you're starting to really worry me."

"I'm sorry yuuri I don't mean to worry you it's just something my mom say, is all."

Yuuri push me back a little to look into my eyes he looked at me with curiosity. "What did she say?"

"She said…. ah…." *Chu* instead of answering I kissed yuuri instead. I wouldn't let him go either, I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I stumbled a bit because he is taller than me which made me lose my balances which sent me and yuuri to fall onto the carpet. We made out for a while with yuuri dominating it made me want to fight back but I just couldn't win against yuuri. So I just closed my eyes and enjoyed it while it lasted.

I knew I had to go home soon it was getting late but I just didn't want to leave yuuri. But I had to or I would be in trouble not by mom she would love for me to spend the whole night with yuuri but my bothers would kill yuuri, well at least Gwendal would.

"I have to go now" I said getting up off yuuri and gathering my things.

Yuuri smiled sadly. "Good night wolf. I love you."

Before I left I gave yuuri one last kiss before leaving.

Once I was home I could see mother setting on the cough in the living room staring at nothing at least that's what I think since the TV wasn't on and she wasn't doing anything just looking straight ahead.

I didn't want to disturb her so I quietly made my way into my room, put my things away that I brought with me to yuuri's, then set on my bed pulled out my diary that was in my pillow case I put in in my pillow case sometimes, manly when I'm not home.

Dear dairy, _special message, to everyone out there being raised by single moms. Give the old lady a break. She's doing the best she can._

_I love you mom, have a good night. _

_I wrote, then closed my diary then put it back into my pillow and went to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_Two mouths later)_

_the emailing between me and my mother have been going on for about two months now, currently I am at my house with yuuri, _Murata_, and Conrad. _Gwendal_ is at his friend's house, bob are driver took him. We were all setting in the living room talking when mother came in looking for her purse. _

_"Mom where are you going?"_

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you, wolfie, Conrad mama is going to have ice-cream with some friends at the one stop ice-cream shop."_

_"No!" We all yelled._

_"Why?" I asked panicky. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack._

_Mother smiled and simply said "because I want to. Now, I'll see you boys later, bye now." Mother gave us all bear hugs before leaving out the front door. _

_"Did you see how she smiled when she said, maybe not I asked?"_

_"Wolfram this is not the time to be worrying over the way mother smiles right now we have a crisis on our hands Mother is going to where fanfan works! Why, when she could go anywhere to get ice-cream?" I didn't even know she knew of fanfan's ice-cream shop._

_Oh crap I thought. "Ah… this might be my felt." I said feeling like an idiot. _

_"Why would it be your felt wolf" yuuri asked?_

_"Because, I might have told her about fanfan's ice-cream shop when I was emailing her…."_

_"Wolfram!" Conrad yells._

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" I yelled back but not out of anger like Conrad but apologetically._

_"Everyone clam down" murata said. "Now is not the time to be freaking out. We need to make sure _Cecilie-san_ doesn't see fanfan."_

_"How do we do that?" yuuri asked._

_"We spit up. Two of us will go to fanfan's house the other two will go to his shop and make sure _Cecilie-san _never laid eyes on him."_

_"Why his house?" I asked._

_"Fanfan doesn't work every day even if he is the owner, he is human after all. _Murata _answered. _

_"Right, sorry..." I said feeling even more like an idiot of course he doesn't work every day what was I thinking?_

_"Ok, wolfram, _Shibuya,_ you go to his house me and Conrad will go to his shop."_

_"Alright!" We agreed._

_Yuuri led the way to fanfan's house, since he was the only one out of me and him that knew where it was. Once we were at fanfan's house we rang his door bell waiting to see if he was there. No answer._

_"I don't think he's here" I said starting to feel panicky again._

_"Ah... me either. Maybe we should go to his shop he's probably there."_

_"Ok…."_

_We made our way to the one stop ice-cream shop once we were there we went inside, but quietly and sneaky so mother or fanfan wouldn't see us._

_I saw Conrad and _Murata_ talking to fanfan, I'm assuming trying to _distract him_ so he wouldn't look mother's way. He was currently facing way from her. Mother kept looking around probably trying to find fanfan since she knows this is his shop which is all my fault considering if only I was think properly she would have never found out about this ice-cream shop. I only have myself to blame. _

_I grabbed yuuri's arm walked over to where Conrad, _Murata_, fanfan where and started to make up some fake story about how cool it was that we all deiced to come the exact someday._

_"Hey fanfan" I said._

_"Wolfram, yuuri, how nice it is to see both of you. I was just telling your bother and friend here how I come up with new ice-cream flavors. I'm so happy that you young kids are so interested in what I do as a business man and ice-cream lover it just warms my heart."_

_"Ah… that's great-uncle." Yuuri said scratching the back of his head._

_"Yeah fan… fan that's… ah... great." I stutter out nervously. what's wrong with me today I'm acting weird. _

_Conrad and _Murata_ looked at us with expressions that clearly said asking him about his business was all we could think of. I don't blame them this is my fault were in this mess anyways I'm just glad they were able to come up with anything with such short notice. _

_"Well boys, if you'll excuse me I need to go…"_

_"No, ah I will help you sever the ice-cream Conrad hurriedly said taking the ice-cream from fanfans hands and taking them to one of the tables where a couple where waiting for their ice-cream."_

_While Conrad did that _Murata_ and I excused ourselves. "What should we do" I asked with fear in my eyes. _

_"Ah…." _Murata _said looking around. "Back here!" He yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the back room where only fanfna was allowed _

_"Won't we get in trouble?" I asked._

Murata_ didn't even look at me as he simply and honestly said "its fine as long as nobody catches us."_

_"What are we even doing back here? How is being back here going to help us?"_

_"You'll see." _Murata_ simply said again but this time with a hint of frustration as he kept looking around like he was searching for something. I guess he finally found what he was looking for because he smiled big and screamed "ah-ha." I stood there watching as _Murata_ ran tours something I followed him with my eyes and finally understood what he was going to do. It was the fire alarm he was going to pull it. Which isn't a bad idea except there is no fire and once fanfan relies that he's going to be pissed. Well hopefully not at us, since hopefully we will all be long gone before he can even expected that it was us I thought feeling a little better, but only a little._

Murata _pulled the fairer alarm and we both run like shit out of the back room. I grabbed yuuri while fanfan was distracted trying to calm everyone down it seems they were all scared thinking there was an actual fire _Murata _grabbed Conrad and we all ran out of the ice-cream shop being careful to not be seen by mother._

_Everyone but me breathed a sigh of relief. _

_"I can't believe we did that" I said._

_Yuuri smiled. "I know right, how great where we? We pulled that off amazingly…."_

_"No we didn't" I interrupted. "All we did was ruin any chance mother has of ever being happy."_

_"Wolf what do you mean?" Yuuri asked confused. While Conrad and _Murata _looked at me with confusion in their eyes._

"There is such a thing as the perfect man. And I know exactly who it is for my mom."

"Who?" Yuuri asked.

"Your uncle."

"Huh?"

"And now because of my stupid scheme, they can never meet, ever. I did this, not you or Conrad not even you Murata but me and only me. I did this not only to my mother but to fanfan as well." It really was true I did only have myself to blame.

"I don't understand wolf."

"You were right in the beginning I shouldn't have brought those flowers and I shouldn't have meddled but I did now I don't know what to do. It was all just a huge mistake."

"I'm sorry I brought all of you into this" I said before handing up stairs to my room.

"Hey, mom can we talk?" I asked as I came back down stairs. I fall asleep for a few hours I was really tired from all the stress I'm just glad nobody bothered me Conrad must have told yuuri and Murata that I need my space which I'm grateful for. When I went upstairs I had no intention of talking to anyone after that.

"Yes honey, what is it?"

"Do you remember when we first got here and you were feeling bad because your boyfriend cheated on you and you started to date tom."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Ah well, the things is I…."

"Wolfram, that reminds me" mother cut me off. "I have something to tell you I already told your brothers." Sigh, "when you were asleep tom came by and proposal to me."

"What!? I thought you too broke up."

"Well, he didn't want to let me go." He said we were good together.

"Oh God mom, please tell me you didn't say yes, please."

"I said, I think about it.'

"What? What is there to think about? Tom is not your soul mate mother, you can't possibly marry him."

"Look sweetheart, tom is a great guy I think he really wants to marry me and I don't know if I want to say no..."

"What? Why? What about fanfan?"

"Fanfan? I don't even know if fanfan is even a real guy I never actually mat him, I barely know him. yes, I talked to him and yes I like him but I went to the ice-cream shop that he claims to own and I didn't see him there how do I know that he's not lying to me, I don't. But tom I know he's real I met him, I know him, that's more than I can say for fanfan."

"Why are you so desperate? Why can't you just wait to see what happens with you and fanfan?"

"Oh, wolfie, it is so easy for you to judge. You haven't had to go through life alone with kids I'm not complaining I love you kids But I have been slugging it out alone for a long time, it's really lonely. And In the blink of an eye, you'll be grown and gone and I'll still be here alone. I don't want to be by myself."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry if this is not what you want to hear, but I said to tom that I would think about it and I will" mother said giving me a kiss on the cheek before going up stairs to her room.

At that moment as I stood there I couldn't help but feel worse but even so I knew that I could never let mother marry tom. An idea popped into my head this might be completely risky but I have no choice but to try. I ran back upstairs picked up my phone and called yuuri.

"Come on… pick up, pick up."

"Hello."

"Yuuri thank god you answered."

"Wolfram?"

"Yes. I need you to do me a favor print off every email between me and mother and met me at fanfan's house. Ok?"

"Ah… wolf, why?"

"Just do it ok, I'll see you there" I said hanging up and running back down stairs. I quietly left out the front door then ran all the way to fanfan's house luckily for me he didn't live so far away from me so I made it there in no time.

Once I was at fanfan's house I waited on yuuri to show up when he finally did I walked up to him grabbing the printed copies of the emails then walked up to fanfan's door and ranged his door bell.

"Wolf, what are we doing here?" Yuuri asked not understanding what was going on.

"You'll see" I said simply just like Murata did before when we were at the ice-cream shop in the back room.

"Wolfram, yuuri, what are you two doing here?" fanfan asked after opening his front door to see me and yuuri standing there.

"I need you to read these" I said pushing the papers of the emails into his hands.

Fanfan looked at me with confusion written all over his face. "Why? What is this?"

"If you'd just read the papers you'll find out."

"That's not an answer."

"Just read them, please. There's someone you have to meet" I said walking away from fanfan with yuuri right beside me waving back at fanfan. "Goodbye." I didn't see fanfan's expression because I didn't stop to turn around I just kept walking in the direction of my house but I had a hunch he looked even more confused than he already was.

"So," yuuri started. "You decided to come clean to uncle."

"I had no other choice, but to come clean. If I didn't mother will marry tom."

"What? Your mother and tom are getting married?!"

"He proposed to her earlier, when I was sleeping he came by and proposed. I only found out from mother a little after I had woken up."

"I see… so tom wants to marry mama-san."

"Yes, and it's disgusting! How a man like that could ever think he deserved a woman like my mother is beyond me."

* * *

><p>When I got home I went up to mothers room there's only one more person I have to come clean with I thought nervously I knew this couldn't end well for me or anyone else involved.<p>

"Mom I need to talk to you" I said opening her bedroom door.

Mother looked up at me from her bed that she was currently setting on. "What is it wolfie."

"I need to tell you something." Sigh, "this isn't easy for me to say."

"Wolfie dear, just say it your starting to scare me."

"Mother I did something, something really bad."

"Yeah? What did you do?"

I sighed, "mom I made him up."

"Who dear."

"The perfect man."

"What do you mean, the perfect man?"

I sighed again. "Fanfan mom, I made fanfan up."

"Huh?"

"The flowers and the letters and the e-mails and everything it was all done by me not fanfan."

"That doesn't make any sense, how could you make him up?"

"Well there is a man, he is real, most of what I did and said come from him… it's just that he doesn't know, well until now of course." I ended nervously and kind of scared.

There was a short pause before mother spoke. "How could you be so mean?"

"I wasn't trying to be mean."

"Then why, why would you set me up like that? I feel so foolish and betrayed."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you; I was trying to make you happy."

"How is humiliation me supposed to make me happy?" Mother asked upset with tears in the corner of her eyes.

I just didn't want to see you get hurt again by some loser like tom. I was just fad up with it.

"What? Because we moved a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Ok, fine a lot. But I thought you were ok with it."

"Well you thought wrong!" I said starting to get upset myself. "You think I like moving from place to place, no! It is so hard to meet good people like star and have to say good-bye to them. It is so hard to keep going from one school to the next and the list just keeps going on and on." I finished with tears welling up in my eyes threating to fall any minted.

"You never said this before."

"Yes I have, you just never seemed to listen to anything I have to say."

"That's not true, I do listen to you, I listen to everything you boys have to say to me."

"No you don't, you never listen to anything I want."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want a mom that sees in herself what I, Conrad, Gwendal see every day. A mom that is funny, beautiful, talented, nice, interesting and doesn't need a man to be those things. Okay, so yes I made him up, the perfect man wasn't real but the perfect you is, why can't you see what we see, you don't need a man as bad as you think you do. Cause you're better off without one, at least not one who is most defiantly not worth your time, like tom." I said with tears running down my face.

"Wolf, I think it's time you went to bad" mother said turning away from me all I could do was listen to her. I ran quickly out of her room and into mine closing my door then fast walking over to my bad and laying down, crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, so I hope you liked this chapter. please review!**

***Have a great night or day!***


	23. The perfect combo is, real

**A/N: Hey everyone, so yay another chapter! This is our way of saying sorry for not updating in a while. Anywho, please enjoy this chapter.**

**CO-author: Nickesha. **

**(Please forgive any grammar mistakes.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. **

* * *

><p>"Wolfie?" mother asked opening my bedroom door and coming in, to set next to me on my bed. It was late afternoon but I was still in bed. I didn't feel like getting up so it was a good thing that today was a Saturday so I could lay here as long as I wanted.<p>

I didn't answer her right away; my back was turned away from her and my whole body was covered with my blanket.

"Wolfie honey?" she asked again. But this time with her hand shaking me a little indicating she wanted me to turn around to face her. I continue to ignore her. It's not like I wanted to ignore mother it's just that I still feel horrible about last night conversation. I really don't know what to say to mother right now. to be honest I'm surprised she even wants to talk to me after what I told her last night.

"Wolfie dear, please look at me" she tried to get my attention once more.

After a while of me not making any attempts of moving she just sighed. "Ok fine, have it your way, you don't have to look at me, but you do have to listen to what I have to say."

"I know last night was hard on the both of us, especially you." After she said especially you I finally turned around to look at her; shocked. That's the last thing I expected her to say.

"Huh?!" I asked shocked looking at mother. She just smiled sadly back at me.

"Look sweet heart, I've been thinking about what you said and I realized you were right, at least about something's. Um… You were right; I don't always listen to what you want. I do hear it but in the end I always do what I want instead of what I know I should be doing and that is listing to you boys. I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that we move around a lot, I'm sorry that it affects you the way it does, and most of all I'm sorry that every time something bad happens I take you kids and run away. It is a good way of avoiding things but the problem is you end up avoiding yourself, Avoiding people you love, you end up avoiding life. So, I've decided to start setting an example for you boy's I'm going to try showing you what sticking it out looks like. You know, really get to know people and let people really get to know us, the real us. So, no more moving when things get hard. No, from now on instead of running away when push comes to shove we will find a way to get through it without running away. I want you boys to do better than me; don't run away from your problems. Besides I could never take you away from yuu-chan he's such a cute boy, don't you think?"

Ha-ha-ha "yeah."

"You know if I was a little bit younger…"

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding."

I smiled the first real smile that I haven't smiled to anyone except yuuri in a long time. "I love you mom" I said hugging her.

"I love you too sweetheart" she said hugging me back.

"Hey, so what are you going to do about tom?" I asked after I pulled out of our hug.

"Oh, him, I already gave back the ring this morning."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were right, tom wasn't right for me I just needed to see it for myself. And when I finally did there was no way I could marry him."

"Thank god… I mean I'm very sorry."

"It's ok, I know tom wasn't exactly your favorite person, but he was a good guy I hope you know that. He just wasn't the guy for me."

"I do mom, I know."

"Good. Now, get up and come down stairs for breakfasted."

"Alright, I'll be right there" I said feeling a tons better. once mother left I started to get out of my clothes and put on some new ones. I didn't change into pajamas last night I was to upset so instead I slept in my clothes. Once I was changed I was about to head down stairs when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello wolfram."

"Fanfan?"

"Yes. I need to see you right away. Can you meet me at yuuri's house your bother and Murata are already here?"

"Ah… ok. I'll be there soon, bye" I said then hanged up, ran down stairs, picked up a piece of toast, kissed mother on the cheek then ran out the front door before mother could ask for an explanation.

I made it to yuuri's house, ranged the doorbell, then waited for someone to let me in. finally after a few minutes yuuri answered the door with a smile.

"Come in wolf" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me into his house.

"What's going on yuuri, why did fanfan ask us all here?"

"You'll see" yuuri said simply. Now it was yuuri's turn to leave me in the dark. I guess I deserved it since I said the exact same words to him.

We made our way upstairs and into his room. "What's going on?" I asked seeing Conrad, Murata, and fanfan in yuuri's room looking at me with smiles on their face. Just what the hell is going on?

"Well, I was just telling the boys here that I read the emails and I would very much like to meet Cecilie."

"You would?!"

"I was surprised to find out what you boys were up too but, when I got to thinking I realized that I should think you.

"You're thinking us, for what? Aren't you mad?"

"Well to be honest, I was a little disappointed in you guys. But, yuuri here helped me understand why you did what you did and quite frankly I think that was very sweet of you to want to make your mother happy in the way that you did. Plus I quit like your mom after everything I read, how could I possibly be mad at you boys. Now, will you let me speck to your mother?"

"Ah… yeah, of course she's at my house, I can take you there."

"Ok."

"Let's go" I said.

"Mom, I'm back."

"In here" she yelled from inside the kitchen. "I'm making brownies."

Perfect timing I thought. "You can go headed fanfan, we will just hang out here" I said pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Fanfan nodded and made his way into the kitchen. When fanfan was out of sight we all set down in the living room, waiting.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" I whispered.

"I don't know" Conrad answered honestly.

"I have an idea" Murata said.

"Of course you do, you know everything" I mumbled.

"I heard that, Bielefeld."

*Blush* "sorry" I apologies looking down.

"Well, I'll I know is when this is all over me can finally do what I wanted to do for mouths, but kept getting interrupted."

I looked at yuuri curiously. "And what's that?"

Yuuri smiled at me. "Oh you'll find out" he said seductively.

I couldn't help but blush at yuuri's words.

"Ah… I know this might be long overdue" Conrad started. "But yuuri, Gwendal wanted me to give a message to you. He said I quote if you ever try to lay even one finger on my baby brother I'll do things to you, that would make you wish you were never born."

Yuuri looked scared out of his mind at Conrad's words. I felt scared myself, knowing Gwendal he probably would.

"I liked to be around to see that."

"Murata!" Yuuri yelled.

Ha-ha-ha-ha "just kidding, just kidding, Shibuya."

"Anyways," I said. "Mother and fanfan have been in the kitchen for a while I hope it going fine."

"We shouldn't worry about them, there fine" Conrad said.

Murata smirked evilly. "On another note, I for one would like to know what Shibuya wants to do so badly that he's been dying to do for mouths."

"Murata, shut up!"

"Oh, aren't we hostile this fine afternoon" Murata said but kept smiling.

"Ok, ok, you too knock it off" fanfan said coming into the living room where we were all setting with a blushing mother right behind him.

"So… what's going on with you too?" Murata asked smirking evilly making both fanfan and mother blush deep red. Before Murata could comment on their blushing fasces yuuri beat him to the punch and started talking.

"Well, Murata, Conrad it has been a pleasure as always" yuuri said that more tours Conrad then Murata which made me smile a little bit I really wanted to laugh at Murata's what the fuck face.

"Fanfan, mama-san I wish you both the best but me and wolf here have something of our own that we need to do, so if you'll excuse us" yuuri said grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of my room.

"Wolfie dear" mother said stopping us in our tracks.

"Yes?" I asked looking behind me, at her.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight with fanfan so don't wait up, ok? Mother said. Then winked only at me so no one else would see I smiled. I was happy for mother she has finally found the perfect man.

"Alright mom, I won't, have fun."

"You too wolfie dear" she wink again but this time for everyone to see which made me blush deep red. Conrad smiled big pointing at a picture of Gwendal that sent shivers down my spine but not the good kind. Murata smirked bigger than usual with a glint in his eyes. fanfan just smiled softly.

Yuuri on the other hand wasn't fazed at all he just turned around with my hand still in his and waved while smiling then started walking again pulling me tours my room once again.

I could faintly hear Murata yell "go for it Shibuya." I knew right then and there that we need to find Murata's perfect man as soon as possible. Maybe my cousin Shinou would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, so how was it? I hope you liked it. please don't forget to review. The next chapter will be yuuram making love, so look forward to that. the more reviews we get the faster we will write :):)**

***Have a good night or day!***


	24. I have, the perfect man!

**A/N:** hey guys, so sorry that it took forever for us to update and I was hoping to start writing this chapter before the 7th or 8th of April which the 7th if I'm not mistaken was the anniversary of this story I think it makes it 2 years or 1, I'm not sure lol. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing up this story for you all, it was so much fun! I really hope everyone who has read this story has enjoyed it. By the way this is the last chapter of this story. Wow! I can't believe it! I started this story a day before my birthday which is April 8th i posted the first chapter of this story on the 7th probably when I was 16 and now I'm 18, good times, good times! Anyways, thank you to anyone who has read, favorite, followed or my favorite reviewed! We appreciate it! Please enjoy the last chapter of this story. thank you!:):)

Co-author: Nickasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

Warning: grammar mistakes! You have been warned!

* * *

><p>"Yuuri…." I looked at him with so much love, but at the same time I was scared I wanted yuuri to hold me but it was going to be my first time so I couldn't help but feel fearful.<p>

He kissed my lips as we walked backwards until I fall on the bed with him on top of me. He kissed down my neck on both sides with nothing but love in his eyes as he looked back up at me for a second than continued downwards pulling off my shirt and kissing down my stomach and continuing all the way down then stopped once he got to my pants.

"Wolf" he whispered. "Are you sure babe? If you're not ready I'll stop…"

I cut him off. "It's okay" I said with a shy smile. "yuuri I want this, I mean I want you. I'm a little scared I'll admit but I know you will be gentle, right?"

"Of course, I'll be nothing but" yuuri laughed then looked at me with serious eyes "I promise to be gentle."

"I love you too and I trust you with all my heart." looking into his eyes I felt at ease for the first time in a while I don't think I ever felt this good. I laid back as yuuri pulled off my pants and his own along with his shirt the only thing we had on were our underwear he stared at me whispering so sweetly the word over and over I heard all my life but it never felt so good to hear it until now, beautiful.

Yuuri started kissing me again but this time all very my body even my ass he turned me over really fast I didn't even see it coming and started kissing it. I moaned putting my hand over my mouth in embarrassment.

"Don't hold it in; I want to hear your voice. Be as loud as you want please."

He continued to kiss my ass I yelled moaning. "Please yuuri, hurry" I said without thinking. I don't even know what I meant.

He flipped me over onto my back as you wish my love. He smirked garbing the lube pouring it all over his hand then putting the lube aside looked at me one last time for reassurance then put one finger in me making me scream out loud in pain. It was my first time, what do you expected.

Yuuri waited patiently for to relaxes once I did he put the second then third, again waiting for me to get comfortable. After I got used to his fingers it started to feel good. "yuuri" I said breathlessly. "I'm going to cum…."

"Not yet, my love" He pulled out his fingers; I couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contacted.

"Don't worry love, I'll make you feel good real soon." In my already clouded eyes I could faintly see yuuri lathered his private part up. Once he was done he put on a condom that he had as well, and then lathered up again.

"Ok wolf, are you ready? I'm going to put it in now."

"Ye…ss" I stuttered out. I was scared out of my mind but trying my best not to show my emotions on my face so I wouldn't ruin the mood.

I think yuuri understood I was afraid even though I tried to hide it. Shh…. "It's ok wolf, don't worry everything is going to be ok, trust me."

Yuuri planted kisses all over my skin before slowly pushing inside of me; it hurt like hell but yuuri stood steel. I know it! It must be hard on him to stay steel for so long but I knew it was proof of how much he loves me. I felt really special to be loved by someone like him. I knew he was trying his best to make this as easy as possible on me. Once I became comfortable enough for him to move I told him that I was ready by giving him a kiss on the lips.

He moved slowly at first then picked up the speed gradually.

Ah… ah… ah… I screamed moaning. It felt so good to have yuuri inside of me all over me feeling me up. I wanted more and more of the man I love. It was like I was crazy for yuuri or something that thought alone made me laugh on the inside a little because it was true I was crazy for yuuri I love him so much.

"I'm Cumming, I'm Cumming" yuuri yelled.

"Me too" I yelled back.

"Let's cum together" he said breathlessly.

"Yes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Before I knew it we were both Cumming together.

We were both breathing heavily but once our heart rate had calmed down he pulled out of me slowly and laid beside me.

Chu "Wolf, I love you so much."

"I love you too yuuri" I kissed him back.

Yuuri smiled. "Let's be together forever."

I smiled as well. "Forever" I said back "because you're my perfect men."

Chu Chu Chu Chu giggles. "Wolf your my perfect man too" Chu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was short and I'm sorry... but it was fun writing! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, please don't forget to review!

*!Have a good day or night!*


End file.
